


Avoidance is Futile

by the_goofball



Series: Resistance is Futile [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Biting, D/s dynamic, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Humor, Kink Exploration, Negotiations, Orgasm Control, Out of Character, Pillow Talk, Polyamory, Restraints, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_goofball/pseuds/the_goofball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven is determined to find out why B’Elanna has been short-fused and reclusive ever since Seven’s cortical node had been replaced. The answer is not quite what Seven or Janeway had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not quite sure what got into me but that’s what came out when I was done. Enjoy :o)

 

„Stop crowding me!” B’Elanna threw her arms up and backed away from the workstation where Janeway and Seven stood.

Janeway looked up, grazed Seven with a puzzled look before turning her head to B’Elanna.

It was the first time since Seven’s cortical node had been replaced four weeks ago, that the three of them were working in the holodeck on their pet-project to find a solution for the failed slipstream-drive.

“I’m sorry Captain, maybe we should continue another time,” B’Elanna said.

“You will not leave now,” Seven stated.

“Watch me!” B’Elanna pivoted on her heels and stalked towards the door.

“Computer, seal the door with Borg-encryption gamma 948,” Seven ordered.

Janeway blinked in surprise and looked at Seven, who was already following B’Elanna.

“You have been avoiding me for long enough,” Seven said. “I want to know why.”

“I have not been avoiding you,” B’Elanna replied.

“The longest you have been in the same room with me were 7.5 minutes. That is avoidance.”

“Open those damn doors or I swear I’ll rip your heart out,” B’Elanna growled.

“Very well, if I have to fight with you to get an answer, I will,” Seven replied coolly.

If it weren’t Seven and B’Elanna who were threatening to get into a brawl, Janeway would have interfered. But considering the fact that the two had a rather unique way to treat each other – a lot of their conversations were based on insults – and that they trained at least once a week together, Janeway decided to just watch for now.

B’Elanna whirled around. “You want to fight?” She tilted her head sideways. “Fine by me,” she said, taking in an aggressive stance.

“Computer, save program and initiate Torres 9,” Seven said.

B’Elanna charged forward before the change was complete, but Seven just stepped aside, giving B’Elanna a push as she passed by.

Janeway heard B’Elanna’s curse through the length of the cave they were now in.

“How many times have you been successful with simply running me over?” Seven asked, with the implant above her eye raised, adding to the arrogant expression in her face.

B’Elanna turned to Seven and something in the posture must have warned Seven, because she moved into a fighting-position as well.

And then they began in earnest.

Janeway watched the two with growing fascination as they attacked, defended, feigned and counter-attacked. They were well matched even though their style differed. Where Seven was calculated precision, harnessing her strength, B’Elanna was a constantly moving bundle of energy, often changing tactics in mid-swing.

Once more Janeway was thinking about fire and ice as she watched.

They both got as much as they dealt out and they seemed to enjoy getting hit or flying through the air – at least considering the grin on B’Elanna’s face after a couple of minutes. Seven as well had something akin to a smirk on her face, clearly having a good time.

Janeway enjoyed watching them. It might have started as something potentially threatening and hostile but that was no longer the case. Because of that, Janeway could appreciate the beauty of it, could appreciate their cleverness and their strength as they chased each other through the cave. It had something sensual, the way they moved with or against each other and it seemed almost like it was a choreographed dance.

Seven and B’Elanna were so focused on each other that at one point Janeway had to actually get out of the way as B’Elanna backed away from Seven.

B’Elanna’s back hit the wall and Seven lifted a hand for a strike. But her attack was thwarted by B’Elanna, who caught Seven’s hand with both of her own right in front of her face. Suddenly B’Elanna went completely still. It took only a couple of seconds, but the energy between the two changed entirely.

B’Elanna slowly dipped her head forward, bringing her face close to Seven’s hand while her fingers pulled back the sleeve of Seven’s Biosuit. Then she pressed her nose against Seven’s exposed wrist and inhaled deeply.

A wave of sensuality washed over Janeway and she realised with astonishment that B’Elanna was scenting Seven and thereby declaring very clearly desire for her.

Janeway had no idea how this came about but maybe it explained why B’Elanna had been avoiding Seven. However, as surprised as Janeway was about the _how_ , she had a feeling she knew at least why it came out now. Tom had told her how B’Elanna had been after a bout with Seven, and Janeway herself had experienced with Seven first-hand the consequences a training session could have; how energized and full of vitality Seven had been – and how very easily aroused.

Janeway’s gaze moved to Seven, who was watching B’Elanna with rapt attention.

“Seven, are you aware of what’s happening?” Janeway asked softly, shifting her eyes back to B’Elanna, who gave her a quick glance before focusing back on Seven.

“Not intellectually,” Seven replied without looking at Janeway. “But…” She cocked her head, studying B’Elanna closely.

Janeway stepped up beside Seven and put a hand on her back. “But?” Janeway prompted quietly and softly stroked Seven in the hope to encourage her if she needed it and wanted to pursue the possible outcome of this development.

B’Elanna had once more become very still as she waited for Seven’s reply.

“But I feel the impulse to respond to it,” Seven said.

Janeway’s pulse quickened and she licked her lips. “Respond how?”

“I am uncertain but I am wondering how it would be… to have those lips on mine instead of on my hand.”

Janeway quickly shifted her gaze to B’Elanna, whose eyes widened. Then B’Elanna moved her head slightly and bit Seven in the palm of her hand, causing Seven to catch her breath.

Janeway, completely caught up in the moment and the atmosphere, felt a thrill running down her spine and dug her fingers into Seven’s back. “I believe…” Janeway swallowed. “I believe, B’Elanna likes that thought.”

“Would you like me to kiss you?” Seven asked B’Elanna and pulled her hand back.

Instead of answering, B’Elanna followed the pull, stretched up and lightly pressed her lips to Seven’s before she retreated again. “I’ve never been with a woman before.”

Seven cocked her head and leaned forward, slowly drawing the tip of her tongue along B’Elanna’s lower lip, which earned her a soft gasp from B’Elanna.

“Follow your instincts,” Seven said quietly, then repeated the gesture and this time her tongue was met by B’Elanna’s.

Janeway pulled her hand back and watched the erotic scene as their tongues twirled around one another until B’Elanna covered Seven’s mouth with her own. Then B’Elanna closed the gap between the two, pressing her whole body against Seven, who wrapped her arms around B’Elanna with a pleased sound.

Janeway inhaled deeply as they kissed passionately. It sure was getting warm in the room and it certainly had nothing to do with the ambient temperature. Janeway had to force herself to take her eyes off Seven and B’Elanna. She was getting far too involved and it was high time for her to leave.

She looked up, wondering how to get out of there without disturbing them too much.

It took her quite a while to realize that she was once again watching Seven and B’Elanna, who were no longer sealed lip to lip but back to open mouthed kisses.

_Very_ sexy _open mouthed kisses_ , Janeway thought. She’d always enjoyed seeing others having fun with one another, but watching Seven was quite a different game and very arousing. Watching Seven together with B’Elanna was downright dangerous. It wasn’t simply arousing, Janeway was tempted to join them, to get right in between the fire and ice.

_I have to get out of here!_ Deciding that there was no discreet way to leave, Janeway looked to the floor. “I’ll leave you to it,” she said softly. “Please enjoy yourselves.” She turned on her heels but had not even taken a step as her arm was caught.

“Kathryn?”

Assuming that B’Elanna needed some kind of reassurance, Janeway smiled and turned back. “I promise you, everything is…” Janeway’s voice trailed off as her gaze met B’Elanna’s, which still held the unveiled desire that had been directed at Seven before.

B’Elanna’s hand slid down from Janeway’s arm to grip her hand, then she lifted their hands up to her face. As B’Elanna pushed the sleeve of Janeway’s uniform back and put her nose to the bare wrist, Janeway was utterly dumbfounded.

B’Elanna closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, and Janeway could feel the breath on her skin on the exhale. It was such a fleeting sensation, but it made all the hairs on Janeway’s body stand up, thus prolonging the feeling.

It was tempting to negate the fact that it was her Chief-Engineer causing Janeway’s reaction, one could get goose-bumps in the wind after all, but Janeway knew exactly who she was responding to – and she was even more aware of it, as B’Elanna opened her eyes again to look at her.

“B’Elanna…” Janeway broke off as B’Elanna’s nose moved across her wrist.

“I believe, I’m not the only one B’Elanna is interested in,” Seven said.

“That’s impossible,” Janeway said softly, contrary to what was happening.

“Why?”

Janeway turned her head to Seven. “I don’t even know where to start,” she replied. She could not wrap her mind around the fact that B’Elanna was attracted to her, not to mention the many other reasons for not getting into this. That Janeway herself felt drawn to B’Elanna was beside the point and was something she decided to ignore – or tried to until she felt teeth in her palm.

Janeway caught her breath and quickly looked back to B’Elanna, whose eyes were fixed on her. B’Elanna bit a little harder as if wanting to make sure, Janeway got the message – which she most certainly did. And on a non-verbal level Janeway gave B’Elanna an answer. The bite wasn’t painful, it was incredible sensual and Janeway liked it – a lot, and she was sure that it was clearly visible in her face.

B’Elanna let go and Janeway inadvertently held her breath, expecting B’Elanna to do what she herself often did after she had bitten someone: to caress the spot with her tongue. But B’Elanna didn’t and Janeway exhaled slowly, just to gasp as B’Elanna’s thumb moved over the bite-mark.

Janeway closed her fingers around the very distracting thumb, tore her eyes from B’Elanna’s, which seemed to have her almost spell-bound and shook her head in the hope to clear her mind. It didn’t help much. “Why… how?”

“I can’t really answer that,” B’Elanna replied.

Janeway looked up.

“I was in the Mess Hall on your first date.” B’Elanna tilted her head slightly. “Everyone knew you two had a special connection, but as you came in that evening… even if you’d been in uniform or Seven in her Biosuit, I’d have known it wasn’t just about having a meal after work.” She shook her head. “I could almost _taste_ the attraction between the two of you.” B’Elanna’s eyes moved to Seven. “But what really hit me was Seven talking about you being sexually active and needing a break.” B’Elanna looked into the space between Janeway and Seven. Then she shook her head as if she couldn’t quite understand it herself. “I could not stop myself from imagining you together,” she murmured.

Janeway gave Seven a quick glance before she took a deep breath and focused back on B’Elanna. “You do realise that this is not possible?” Janeway said.

B’Elanna nodded. “Which is why I have been avoiding both of you.”

“Captain, your mind might be telling you that you shouldn’t get involved with B’Elanna,” Seven said. “But your subconscious is of a different opinion. You are not only reacting to her, you are also returning her caresses.”

Janeway blinked in surprise and lowered her gaze to where her fingers were intertwined with B’Elanna’s. Hadn’t she merely tried to keep B’Elanna from stroking her? How come she now had her fingers linked with B’Elanna? _Don’t be so dense, Kathryn, it doesn’t become you. How about because you are attracted to her?_

Time for another deep breath. Janeway looked up and met B’Elanna’s gaze. “If we were back home, I wouldn’t hesitate to give this a try, B’Elanna.” Janeway smiled wryly. “You gave me some pretty darn good reasons for that.”

“What is keeping you from trying it now?” Seven wanted to know.

“The fact that I might like it and would want to repeat it,” Janeway directed at Seven.

“Sorry, but that is one damn strange reason for not wanting to try it,” B’Elanna said.

“Is it?” Janeway turned her head back to B’Elanna and studied her. “I’m in a relationship with Seven and I feel like I’m already pushing boundaries. There’s no way I would openly be in a poly-relationship aboard this vessel.”

B’Elanna opened her mouth, closed it again and then shook her head. “Who said anything about a relationship?”

“Alright then,” Janeway said. “You’re saying this is only about the thrill to have sex with us?”

“What? No!” B’Elanna stared at Janeway. “Of course not.”

Janeway lifted an eyebrow.

“I don’t know! It’s not like I had planned to make a pass at you. I wanted to leave, remember?” B’Elanna looked at Seven. “But that didn’t quite go as I had expected.”

“Do you believe what happened to be my fault because I forced you to stay?” Seven asked.

B’Elanna shook her head. “It’s nobody’s fault that I am attracted to you and you didn’t force me to fight.” She reached up and touched Seven’s cheek. “And whatever happens now, that kiss of yours felt _really_ good.”

Seven caught B’Elanna’s hand with her own. “It doesn’t have to be the last one.”

“Yeah, it does,” B’Elanna said with a half-smile. “I’m not sure how to explain it… but I’m attracted to both of you and how you feel together, you know.”

Janeway had not expected that and looked to the floor before she turned her head to seek Seven’s gaze. But Seven was still focused on B’Elanna.

“At least now I get to see your self-satisfied smirk again on a regular basis,” B’Elanna said overly enthusiastically.

“I do not smirk.”

“Yeah, you do,” B’Elanna said.

“Oh yes, you do,” Janeway said at the same time.

Janeway and B’Elanna looked at each other.

“She does, doesn’t she?”

Janeway nodded. “No doubt.”

The two turned their heads to Seven, who looked back and forth between them.

“I don’t,” Seven said and the corner of her mouth twitched. “I might have a self-satisfied half-smile once in a while.”

B’Elanna laughed and Janeway gave Seven a “seriously?”-look.

“Which by definition is a smirk,” Janeway said.

“You might just as well give up. You don’t have a chance against us,” B’Elanna said and softly squeezed Janeway’s hand who returned the gesture – only mildly surprised that it had felt so comfortable holding B’Elanna’s hand that she had hardly been aware of it.

Then Janeway remembered the conversation she’d had with Seven about being with two people at the same time. “You said once that you weren’t sure if you’d like being the centre of attention in a threesome,” Janeway said. “I’m pretty sure this is exactly what would happen with B’Elanna and me.”

“I am fairly certain I wouldn’t mind with you two,” Seven replied. “But since you don’t want to try it, this is a pointless speculation.”

Janeway pulled her hand free and crossed her arms in front of her. “I thought I made it clear that me _wanting_ isn’t the issue.”

Seven faced Janeway. “Then this is about Starfleet-Protocol,” Seven stated. “If B’Elanna is a former Maquis, does the Protocol actually apply? If it does, her rank is certainly high enough for you to get involved with her, she is your Chief-Engineer.” Seven cocked her head. “And why would you need to be openly involved with her? I haven’t seen any indication in my research that there is requirement to declare your relationship-status. Or do you know every single detail about what your crew is doing behind closed doors?”

Janeway blinked owlishly at Seven. What had been the first question? Not that she had a chance to answer, because Seven continued.

“If every private meeting is equal to having a relationship, your concerns are already in vain,” Seven said and lifted the implant above her eye. “B’Elanna has been with both of us in your quarters and you have even slept in hers.”

Janeway took a deep breath, remembering why she had slept in B’Elanna’s quarters; she remembered Seven laying on the Biobed after she’d collapsed; remembered how she’d gotten weaker every day and she very vividly remembered the many simulations of replacing Seven’s cortical node to save her life and where she had died every single time. Janeway had been so close to losing Seven, and as difficult as some times had been, there hadn’t been a second where Janeway had regretted her decision to get involved with Seven.

Janeway’s gaze moved to B’Elanna.

“I’m with Seven,” B’Elanna said.

Janeway gave her a small smile. Was she really about to turn this down even though she wouldn’t hesitate if they were back home? Was she really about to rob Seven and B’Elanna of the chance to explore the depth of their connection? Was she about to rob herself of the same?

Yes, this development had come as a surprise. No, Janeway had never thought about B’Elanna as a potential lover, but that was due to the fact that she had always believed B’Elanna to be straight. But be that as it may, there was no denying the fact that there was an all-round attraction going on.

“Alright,” Janeway said and looked at Seven. “You’ve made your point. Even though some of your reasoning is phony and you know it.” Janeway lifted a hand before Seven could reply. “I said, you’ve made your point. It’s probably not the one you had intended, but there you have it. Now let me make one thing clear.” Janeway leaned forward and into Seven’s space. “Yes, I might be overthinking things, but I have responsibilities and I _have_ to look two steps ahead, it’s my damn job as the captain of this ship. Don’t expect me to change that fact so easily because the topic concerns my private life.” Janeway straightened up. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Seven replied.

Janeway turned to B’Elanna. “One of the reasons you were reluctant to break up with Tom was because of finally having made a place for yourself, because of belonging somewhere.” Janeway locked eyes with B’Elanna. “Hypothetically spoken, can you honestly say it wouldn’t matter to you if I wouldn’t openly say that you belong to us?”

“I…” B’Elanna swallowed. “In all honesty? It might bother me at times.”

Janeway released the breath she hadn’t been aware of holding. “Thank you for being honest, I can work with that.”

B’Elanna tilted her head and gave Janeway a questioning look.

“Captain?”

“Yes, Seven?”

“Why are we discussing this?”

Janeway looked at Seven. “Because of the point you’ve made.”

“Please elaborate.”

“You mentioned me sleeping in B’Elanna’s quarters and I remembered _why_ I slept there.”

Seven’s eyes widened and Janeway shook her head. “Not the break-up,” she said, reaching for Seven’s hand. “But you almost dying.”

Turning back, Janeway grasped with her other hand B’Elanna’s. “I realized that life is too precious to be wasted.”

B’Elanna’s eyes moved back and forth between Janeway’s. “Does that mean…?”

“I don’t know the details of what it means exactly but I’d like to find out,” Janeway said and softly squeezed B’Elanna’s hand. “I’d be a fool if I’d let the opportunity slip.”

Seven’s fingers tightened around her other hand and Janeway returned the gesture.

“I also don’t know how to proceed from here,” Janeway said. “I’m open for suggestions.”

B’Elanna furrowed her brows. “I have one: leave the captain at the door.”

Janeway gave her a puzzled look.

“You ask for suggestions in critical staff-meetings,” B’Elanna said.

“Alright,” Janeway said and dipped her head slightly in acknowledgment. “Any ideas?” She asked and with her thumb caressed B’Elanna’s fingers – and with the gesture, Janeway had an idea herself. With a quick smile at Seven, Janeway pulled her hand out of hers. “I need this.” Then she lifted B’Elanna’s hand up and after she’d pulled the sleeve back from the wrist, put her nose to it. Janeway’s sense of smell was far from B’Elanna’s or Seven’s, however, she liked the scent of fresh sweat underlined by the soap B’Elanna used.

But Janeway liked B’Elanna’s reaction even more and looked up as she heard her breath catch. Janeway had always thought B’Elanna’s irises to be a warm brown; now they were hot and B’Elanna stared at her with a smouldering intensity that went through and through.

With the tip of her nose Janeway moved up the wrist and onto the palm of B’Elanna’s hand, then grazed the skin there with her teeth – which made B’Elanna bare her teeth as if daring Janeway to bite her.

Janeway didn’t, or at least not really. She just nipped.

A low, rumbling sound came from B’Elanna. It was not quite a growl, almost like a purr and it felt most definitely not hostile and Janeway wanted to know if she could intensify it.

Lightly, Janeway bit into the tender part of B’Elanna’s palm.

B’Elanna moved closer, pressing her body as close to Janeway’s as she could, and Janeway let her tongue glide over the skin she had captured. B’Elanna’s breath caught again and Janeway bit her, hard.

Later Janeway couldn’t have said, who pulled their hands out of the way first and it didn’t matter. What mattered was that their lips met and opened for one another; what mattered was that their tongues touched, sending a very pleasant jolt of desire through Janeway; and what mattered was – oddly enough – B’Elanna’s taste.

That discovery had Janeway pull back to stare at B’Elanna. “You even taste warm.”

“I do what?”

“You taste… warm,” Janeway said.

“You’ve lost me,” B’Elanna said.

Janeway shook her head with a laugh. “Sorry. Sometimes when I see you together with Seven I have to think about fire and ice. And…” Janeway leaned in and slowly drew her tongue over B’Elanna’s lower lip. “You taste warm,” Janeway whispered close to her mouth.

“Do I taste cold, assuming I am the ice in your metaphor?”

Janeway smiled as she heard Seven and straightened up under the amused expression from B’Elanna. Turning to Seven, Janeway shook her head. “I have no idea. I’ve never had the metaphor in my head when we kissed,” she said. “But now I have. So if you are willing to oblige, I could tell you.”

Seven studied Janeway for a moment. “Of course this would only be for a scientific purpose?”

Janeway nodded once, trying to keep a straight face. “Of course.”

“Very well.”

Janeway shared a quick glance with B’Elanna and softly squeezed her hand before she fully turned to Seven – who to Janeway’s surprise stood in her usual upright stance with her hands behind her back.

Then the crested implant rose.

Janeway had seen this challenging look many times before and pursed her lips. _Alright_ , she thought, _if that’s the way you want to play it, I’m game_.

Janeway stepped so close to Seven that their bodies were almost touching and Seven was generous enough to dip her head slightly forward, making it a little bit easier for Janeway to reach her. Still, Janeway had to stretch to be able to brush her lips against Seven’s – no reaction. There was also no response after Janeway repeated the gesture twice. After a quick glance up, Janeway caught Seven’s lower lip with her own and sucked gently on it.

Seven inhaled deeply and her chest touched Janeway’s briefly.

Sure of her success, Janeway released her lip and teased it with her tongue, waiting for Seven’s lips to part – which they didn’t, and as Janeway realized that they wouldn’t, she moved her head back to look at Seven. Sparkling blue eyes met Janeway’s.

“Are you giving up?”

Janeway gave Seven a ‘seriously?’-look. There was one or the other trick she had up her sleeve and wasn’t above using them.

Janeway lifted a hand and put it on the nape of Seven’s neck and began to idly stroke the skin there.

Even though Seven had her facial expression quickly under control again, there had been a reaction and Janeway knew she was gaining ground. Once more, Janeway stretched up and caressed Seven’s lip with her own while her fingers moved across Seven’s neck.

Seven sighed softly.

Janeway took that as a sign to play her ace. Slowly she let her fingers wander to Seven’s jaw and from there to the starburst-like implant and the sensitive skin between the metal rays.

Seven’s breath caught and her lips parted.

With the tip of her tongue, Janeway traced Seven’s lower lip, waiting for Seven to respond – which she did. With a soft sound Seven bend a little lower, then her tongue met Janeway’s and her arms went around her.

Just like that their little game was over and Janeway relaxed into the familiarity of kissing Seven, of being close to her and enjoying the build-up of passion they created together.

 

“If this is a kiss for scientific purposes only, what does a normal kiss between you two look like?” B’Elanna asked.

Janeway’s lips formed into a smile and so did Seven’s, and they languidly ended the kiss.

“What do I taste like?” Seven asked.

Janeway licked her lips. “Good,” Janeway replied and smiled.

“You forgot our objective,” Seven stated with a tiny smile in the corner of her mouth.

“Guilty as charged,” Janeway said, then stretched up. “Let me try again,” she whispered.

This time Seven complied and the two shared a brief kiss.

“No, not cold,” Janeway said after a moment. “Fresh but not cold. Faintly minty, maybe.”

“Like she had eaten a mint some time earlier,” B’Elanna said.

Janeway looked at her. “That’s right.”

“I believe I have never consumed anything containing mint,” Seven said.

B’Elanna tilted her head slightly. “Mint at least is a taste,” she said. “But what does _warm_ taste like?”

“I’d like to know that as well,” Seven said and with a glance at Janeway added: “I didn’t have the metaphor in my mind when I kissed B’Elanna.”

Janeway laughed. “But you do have perfect recall.”

“Not when it comes to smell or taste,” Seven said and moved closer to B’Elanna.

“Oh, I don’t mind being the test-subject,” B’Elanna said. “We are explorers after all.”

That made Janeway chuckle. “Kissing in the name of science.”

This time the two where even closer to Janeway as they kissed and she watched with curiosity as they soon forgot their objective and the kiss was about exploring their desire.

 

“You two are really sexy together,” Janeway said, her voice low. “I could watch you for hours.”

B’Elanna broke the kiss and turned her face to Janeway. “Say that again.”

“What? That you are sexy or that I could watch you for hours?”

There was a slow smile. “I don’t care as long as I can hear this sultry voice of yours,” B’Elanna said.

Janeway blinked, then smiled. “You like my voice?”

“Yes.”

“It is very enticing,” Seven agreed.

“Oh?”

Seven and B’Elanna leaned their heads together and looked expectantly at Janeway.

“You want me to talk?”

They both nodded.

Janeway laughed softly. “I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s okay.” B’Elanna reached for Janeway’s hand – which of course gave Janeway an idea.

Janeway lifted the hand and kissed the back of it, before she looked at B’Elanna. “I liked your reaction when I was scenting you.”

The soft smile on B’Elanna’s face faded and made room for an expression of intentness.

“I especially liked the sound you made when I started to use my teeth,” Janeway continued.

B’Elanna straightened and turned slightly towards Janeway.

“You know, right there,” Janeway said and moved her thumb over B’Elanna’s palm. Leaning forward she whispered close to B’Elanna’s ear: “Did you like it when I bit you?” Janeway smiled as she heard a low rumble coming from B’Elanna. “Is that a yes?”

“Do you like to play with fire?” B’Elanna’s voice was low.

Janeway closed her eyes with a smile as a shiver went down her spine.

“She does, and she likes to test how thin the ice is, she’s standing on,” Seven said and moved behind Janeway.

“I wouldn’t put it quite like that,” Janeway said, straightened and as she felt Seven’s body behind her, leaned against her.

B’Elanna stepped forward and pressed herself against Janeway from the front.

The sound Janeway made was a mixture of delighted laughter and aroused moan.

“I disagree,” Seven said close to Janeway’s ear, sending another shiver down Janeway’s back, and her laughter turned into a loud moan as Seven’s tongue sneaked into her ear. Janeway’s knees buckled and she clutched at B’Elanna for support.

B’Elanna leaned a little to the side where Seven was, then shifted back and looked at Janeway, a smile playing around the corner of her mouth.

Janeway swallowed, having a pretty good idea what B’Elanna was about to do. Sure enough, B’Elanna leaned forward and a heartbeat later Janeway felt the breath at her ear.

“It seems you like that a lot,” B’Elanna whispered, letting her tongue flick out.

Janeway gasped.

“Is that a yes?”

Seven‘s tongue retreated and Janeway gulped down some air.

“Yes,” Janeway breathed finally.

There was this growl-purr mixture in Janeway’s one ear and the low, pleased sound from Seven in the other, warm breath in both and then tongues.

“Oh gods!”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Had Janeway not been wedged between Seven and B’Elanna, their erotic double-onset would have knocked her off her feet. But they had her locked securely – which only added to the insane pleasure.

The noises at her ear reminded Janeway very much of fingers moving inside a wet cunt. The two tongues penetrating her from both sides provoked images of other places Janeway could be entered from at the same time.

Janeway had no idea who undid the zipper from her jacket and took it off and she didn’t really care. The fingers at her chin were far more interesting, as they lifted it up. Janeway turned her head to Seven and eagerly returned the offered kiss, seeking Seven’s tongue with her own.

B’Elanna’s mouth moved from Janeway’s ear down the side of her neck, and Janeway moaned into Seven’s mouth as she felt teeth scrape the skin there.

The collar of Janeway’s turtleneck was pulled back, then B’Elanna buried her face in the juncture of Janeway’s shoulder and neck – or tried to in any case. But apparently the collar was too tight.

A distinct growl came from B’Elanna, then there was ripping sound and cool air hit Janeway’s neck.

Janeway’s libido perked up with interest as it realized that B’Elanna had simply torn the offending material apart. Janeway’s eyes snapped open, meeting Seven’s amused gaze.

“Kahless! What am I doing? This is wrong!”

With a frown Janeway turned her head to look at B’Elanna, who was backing away with a shocked expression on her face – an expression Janeway had seen before. Seeing disapproval on faces from people she wasn’t interested in didn’t bother Janeway that much. But seeing it on B’Elanna’s face stung and Janeway crossed her arms in front of her.

“I’m sorry,” B’Elanna said and turned her back.

“You…” Janeway swallowed. “You don’t have to apologize for not sharing my desire,” she said to B’Elanna’s retreating form.

“I don’t believe that is what B’Elanna is apologizing for,” Seven said quietly.

“What else would she be sorry for?” Janeway asked Seven over her shoulder.

Seven cocked her head. “As far as I know, she doesn’t know about _your_ desire.”

It took Janeway a moment to get what Seven was saying and another one to mentally switch gears. Seven was right. B’Elanna didn’t know about Janeway’s desire. The question then was: what was B’Elanna sorry about?

Janeway took a deep breath, picked her jacket up from the floor and threw it over the shoulder to cover the rent in the turtleneck. Then she walked across the cave to the door where B’Elanna was busy at the panel, probably trying to break Seven’s code.

B’Elanna looked over her shoulder as Janeway approached, then hung her head for a moment, before she straightened up and turned towards Janeway.

“Captain, I… I’m sorry for what happened,” B’Elanna said. “I don’t know what got into me,” she added and averted her eyes.

“Passion maybe,” Janeway suggested.

“Yeah, you could say that,” B’Elanna said. “But that’s not an excuse to rip your clothes apart.”

“I have torn clothes and bed linen apart,” Seven said from behind Janeway.

Janeway looked at Seven, who came up beside her.

“Yeah well, you’re not a Klingon,” B’Elanna said.

“No, I’m an ex-drone.”

“And that is related how? You’re the most controlled person aboard this ship besides Tuvok,” B’Elanna said.

“Precisely.”

B’Elanna tilted her head with narrowed eyes. “There’s a difference between a Klingon ripping apart clothes and an ex-drone doing the same.

“This isn’t about torn clothes, B’Elanna,” Janeway said. “Or is it?”

B’Elanna’s said nothing, her eyes staying on Seven.

Janeway took a step closer and put a hand under B’Elanna’s chin. “Please talk to me.”

There was a moment hesitation, then B’Elanna said through clenched teeth: “I’m not supposed to be like that.”

“Like what?”

“Aggressive, domineering… out of control. Take your pick.”

Janeway tilted her head. “Were you out of control or simply impatient?”

“Isn’t it the same?” Finally B’Elanna turned her eyes to Janeway, her gaze defiant.

“No, it’s not” Janeway replied amiably and released B’Elanna’s chin. “Were you about to break my bones?”

B’Elanna’s eyes narrowed. “No.”

“Did you want to take a piece out of my flesh?”

“No!”

“Then what was it you wanted?” Janeway asked.

B’Elanna held her gaze but said nothing.

 _Alright_ , Janeway thought, _I’m not getting through like this_.

Suddenly B’Elanna tensed and looked to Seven, who stepped up to her. But opposed to whatever B’Elanna had thought might happen now, Seven simply entered commands into the panel. A moment later they all stood in a balmy breeze underneath some palm-trees.

Janeway smiled as she recognized the simulation as the one where Seven and she had spent their mini-vacation after Seven’s recovery.

“This conversation deserves a more suitable location,” Seven said and walked towards a small cottage.

“Where are we?”

Janeway looked at B’Elanna and smiled softly. “A place where Seven and I have talked a lot about sex.”

“You have a special place to talk about sex?”

Janeway’s smile grew wider. “No, we talk about sex wherever and whenever we want,” she said. “But here we talked for the first time at length about certain aspects of our sexual preferences. We also talked about expectations, false assumptions and what other people believe to be right or wrong.”

“What do you mean with certain aspects of your sexual preferences?”

Janeway held out her hand. “Seven is right, this conversation deserves something more comfortable than standing at the door. Come talk with us?”

“You mean, you guys really talk about sex?”

“It’s important for me and ultimately for us to know each other’s likes and dislikes,” Janeway said. “Not every detail of course, even though sometimes details are a delicious topic to talk about.”

“I’m not sure I can do this,” B’Elanna said.

Janeway lowered her hand, feeling a sense of sadness creep up in her.

“But after you’ve jumped over your shadow to give this a chance, the least I can do is try as well,” B’Elanna said and held out a hand.

With a smile Janeway grasped it. “I’d love that and I’m sure so does Seven.”

With that Janeway led B’Elanna towards the cottage.

“May I ask if talking about sex seems difficult because you don’t like to talk about your emotions or because you’re not used to talking about it?”

“Can I ask something first?” B’Elanna wanted to know.

“Go ahead,” Janeway replied and looked at B’Elanna.

“I remember you not being too happy about Seven commenting on your sex-life in my presence,” B’Elanna said. “But now you seem to be so relaxed about it, it’s puzzling.”

Janeway smiled. “Back then you were a friend. I don’t talk about my sexuality with every friend but I do with a potential lover.”

Suddenly Janeway was pulled to a stop and she turned back to B’Elanna in surprise. “What is it?”

“Potential lover?”

Janeway tilted her head. “How would you phrase it?”

B’Elanna shook her head. “I… I don’t know.”

“Am I overthinking again?”

“No, you said potential,” B’Elanna replied. “I guess, I’m more surprised about the _lover_.”

Janeway stayed silent.

“I guess, I was thinking more about me being an affair or just something on the side…” B’Elanna’s already quiet voice trailed off.

Janeway stepped closer to her. “You’d never be just something on the side,” she said. “You’re already an important part in our life. You’re Seven’s best friend and you’ve become a close friend to me.” Janeway shook her head. “No, B’Elanna, there’s no _just_ about it.”

B’Elanna’s eyes moved back and forth between Janeway’s. “But how will you be able to keep it a secret then?”

Janeway lifted an eyebrow. “When did I say that I want to keep it a secret?”

“But…” B’Elanna shrugged.

“I said that I’m not willing to live openly in a poly-relationship,” Janeway said. “That does _not_ mean I would keep it a secret. Nor does it mean that I would lie if somebody were to ask me about us – _if_ there is to be an us.”

B’Elanna tilted her head. “Once you’ve made up your mind, you stick to it, don’t you?”

Janeway smiled wryly. “I was very convinced I’d never get involved with Seven and look at me now.”

B’Elanna shook her head. “I’m not so sure you were as convinced as you believed yourself to be.”

“Are you saying my heart wasn’t as convinced as the rest of me?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Maybe so,” Janeway conceded. “It’s not like I hadn’t wanted to be with Seven.”

B’Elanna nodded. “I thought so,” she said and for a moment looked into the distance. “To answer your question…” B’Elanna’s gaze moved back to Janeway. “I’m not used to talking about sex _and_ I’m not really comfortable talking about what I feel.”

“Or want?”

“Yeah, that too.”

“I understand,” Janeway said, and then gestured with her head towards the cottage. “How about joining Seven before she sends out a search-party?”

B’Elanna took a deep breath and nodded.

 

Janeway led B’Elanna to the porch where she believed Seven to be. There were glasses on the table but Seven wasn’t in sight and Janeway called out to her.

“I’ll be with you momentarily,” Seven replied from somewhere in the house. “And I’ll even bring coffee with me.”

That made Janeway smile and she pointed to the bench. “Let’s have a seat.” Janeway threw her jacket over the armrest before she took a seat and pulled B’Elanna down beside her.

B’Elanna looked around and then at Janeway. “This is the simulation where you two went to after the transfer of Seven’s cortical node.”

“Yes.”

B’Elanna studied Janeway for a moment longer, but in spite of the obvious curiosity in her eyes, she said nothing more and Janeway didn’t offer any more information – unlike Seven.

“Yes, we had as much sex as I had implied.”

Janeway turned to Seven, who had silently joined them on the porch, and she quite literally felt her jaw drop. But this time it wasn’t because of Seven’s comment, but rather because of what she was wearing and the memories it set free in Janeway.

Seven’s version of casual attire – containing a white button-down shirt and pale blue-jeans with bare feet – made Janeway’s pulse quicken and she swallowed.

“You look amazing!” B’Elanna said.

 _Indeed_ , Janeway thought.

“The next time Neelix throws a party, you know what to wear.”

“Oh no,” Janeway said quietly and lifted her eyes to Seven, who was watching her intensely.

“Don’t you like her outfit?” B’Elanna asked.

“I love it. And I love what happened the first time she had it on,” Janeway said and looked at B’Elanna. “I even pleaded with her not to rip it to pieces, because of how stunning she looks in it.”

B’Elanna’s eyes widened, then they flickered quickly to Seven before returning to Janeway.

Seven placed the cups onto the table, moved that out of the way and pulled a chair closer to Janeway and B’Elanna. After she had taken her seat, she handed Janeway a cup.

Janeway thanked her quietly and took her favourite beverage from her.

“Well? Did you rip it apart?” B’Elanna asked Seven.

“No, I did not, even though I still had the urge to do so,” Seven replied. “But I found another outlet, or rather it was handed to me.” Seven looked at Janeway and B’Elanna’s gaze followed hers.

Janeway thought for a moment about how to phrase it. “The reason why I don’t want Seven to wear this outfit outside a certain setting is because it will always remind me of the first time I submitted to her.” Janeway looked from Seven to B’Elanna. “The first time I knelt before her and asked for her permission to touch her.”

“Hang on,” B’Elanna said. “You submitting to Seven?”

“Yes.”

“ _You_ submitting to Seven or anyone?”

Janeway smiled. “Yes, and I love it under the right circumstances.” She locked eyes with B’Elanna. “Standing there between the two of you was very exciting and as you ripped my shirt apart, I got even more aroused.”

“Weren’t you afraid of me?” B’Elanna wanted to know.

Janeway shook her head. “No.”

“You didn’t think I was about to lose control?”

“Not for a second,” Janeway replied.

“You’re not afraid I’d hurt you?”

“I’m not afraid that you’d harm me.”

B’Elanna’s eyes narrowed. “Where’s the difference?”

“A tight grip might hurt or a bite,” Janeway explained. “But you wouldn’t injure me on purpose.” Janeway shook her head again. “I don’t believe you would harm me.”

B’Elanna leaned forward and braced her elbows on her knees.

“What were you about to do after you tore her shirt?” Seven asked.

B’Elanna stilled, then slowly lifted her head. She gave Janeway a glance then looked to Seven. “I…” she cleared her throat. “I wanted to get her… scent, right at her skin and I wanted to taste her… touch her.”

Images of B’Elanna doing what she had described flooded Janeway’s mind. _Focus_ , she thought to herself.

“And since you have been hearing constantly that you should control yourself, you concluded that impatience equals being out of control,” Seven stated. “Have you also been told that you are sexually too aggressive?”

Janeway put her cup on the floor beside the bench and then looked from Seven to B’Elanna while she pulled up her sleeves.

“And might I ask why both of you rather sweat than taking off some of your garments?” Seven asked.

Surprised about the sudden change in topic, Janeway looked at Seven.

Seven’s eyes moved back and forth between Janeway and B’Elanna. “Is this about some kind of appropriate behaviour I’m not aware off?”

“Yeah,” B’Elanna said. “It’s weird to talk hypothetically about sex and take off clothes.”

“Your reasoning is wrong,” Seven said. “It’s the logical course of action.” The corner of her mouth twitched. “How else would you get to the actual act of having sex?”

Janeway had to laugh. “You’re incorrigible,” she said and took off her turtleneck – making sure the undershirt stayed in place.

B’Elanna watched Janeway curiously, but after Janeway had also taken off her shoes and socks and sat back, B’Elanna shook her head. Muttering something that sounded a lot like “Kahless, that’s odd,” she opened her jacket and shrugged out of it. After a brief moment she reached for the hem of her turtleneck and took it off as well.

Janeway made it a point to look at Seven – _after_ a quick glimpse at B’Elanna’s bare arms with finely toned muscles.

Once the rustle beside Janeway had stopped, she looked back at B’Elanna. “Is Seven right? Have you been told that you’re sexually too aggressive?”

B’Elanna sighed. “Yeah, I’ve heard that once or twice.”

Something in her tone made clear that it was an understatement.

“Don’t get me wrong,” B’Elanna said. “I’m all for taking my time and being… tender. But sometimes…” she shrugged.

“There are a lot of variations in having intercourse,” Seven said.

B’Elanna gave Seven a questioning look.

“We have sex, we make love and sometimes we simply _fuck_.”

That put a grin on Janeway’s face and she looked to the floor.

“Fuck?” B’Elanna repeated incredulously.

“I had a similar reaction the first time I heard it,” Seven said.

“Are you… are you saying, _she_ …?”

Janeway felt two pair of eyes on her and lifted her head. Seven was watching her with an amused expression while B’Elanna stared open mouthed at Janeway.

“’Fuck me’ is much shorter than ‘hurry and put your fingers inside of me because I need you now’,” Janeway said.

B’Elanna’s mouth opened even wider, closed and opened again but no sound came out.

“Surely I’m not the only one using this phrase nowadays.”

“I believe your reputation as a well-mannered female of your species went just out an air-lock,” Seven stated dryly.

Janeway tilted her head slightly. “Would ‘fuck me _please’_ be more appropriate?”

“That would depend on the circumstances,” Seven replied.

“Touché,” Janeway said with a grin.

Seven gave Janeway a self-satisfied smile.

“Careful there,” Janeway said, “you’re smirking.”

The smile deepened and Janeway laughed softly.

“Alright,” B’Elanna said. “You’ve piqued my interest, even though I’m having a hard time believing you to be the same person I’ve known for over six years.”

Janeway turned her head to B’Elanna. “Is it easier to believe that I am the person you have gotten to know in the last couple of weeks?”

B’Elanna studied Janeway for a moment. “Yeah, actually it is,” she said. “So how does this all work?”

Janeway lifted her eyebrows. “All? That’s vast.”

“No, it isn’t,” Seven said.

Janeway blinked and looked at Seven, then with a gesture of her hand indicated for her to speak.

“In short, Kathryn allows me within certain limits, upon which we have agreed, to take control of the situation and of her,” Seven said.

As always, Janeway noticed Seven’s use of her given name and she felt a response deep within her, like a soft tugging.

“That’s a first,” B’Elanna said. “I’ve never heard you use her name.”

“That is because I only use it on certain occasions,” Seven said and her eyes moved to Janeway.

“Let me guess, on occasions when you take control,” B’Elanna said.

“Precisely,” Seven replied, her gaze still fixed on Janeway, who tried surreptitiously to take a calming breath.

Seven moved out of the chair and in front of Janeway. “I apologize. It was not my intention to cause such a reaction,” she said. “I tried to make a distinction between our everyday-selves and when we are in role.”

“I’m alright,” Janeway replied quietly. “Just give me a moment to collect myself.”

There was a soft touch on Janeway’s chin and a slight pull which she followed.

B’Elanna looked intensely at Janeway, her brown eyes holding a mixture of curiosity and awe. “If a simple word creates such a reaction, what else does?” B’Elanna asked in a hushed voice.

Janeway’s initial response was to say that right now it was her, B’Elanna, but on some level she knew that this shortcut wasn’t enough. “Sometimes it’s a word, or a look or a certain tone in the voice. Sometimes I react to the energy I get from others,” Janeway replied and swallowed, her eyes moving back and forth between B’Elanna’s. “And sometimes I react to tenderness.”

B’Elanna’s eyes widened. “You mean… you’re reacting to me at the moment?”

Janeway inhaled deeply and took a leap of faith. “Yes.”

Janeway rather felt than saw B’Elanna leaning slightly towards her and her gaze dropped to B’Elanna’s mouth.

“Do you want me to leave so you and Seven…” B’Elanna’s voice trailed off.

Janeway looked up just to find that B’Elanna was staring at her mouth. “No, not unless you want to,” Janeway said.

B’Elanna’s eyes met Janeway’s. “I don’t.”

“Then don’t,” Janeway whispered.

“What do I do?”

“Follow your instincts,” Seven instructed, her voice soft.

B’Elanna’s eyes moved once more to Janeway’s mouth, then came up again. “My instincts tell me to kiss you.”

“I’d like that,” Janeway said with a smile.

Finally B’Elanna leaned closer and Janeway’s gaze dropped to her mouth. Her breath caught as B’Elanna’s lips brushed her own. B’Elanna pulled back slightly to look at Janeway, before she moved in again and covered Janeway’s mouth with her own.

With a soft sigh Janeway parted her lips to meet B’Elanna’s tongue.

In contrast to the hot and quick passion between them earlier in the cave or to what Janeway had witnessed between Seven and B’Elanna, this kiss was slow and sensual with languid brushes of lips and tongues and puffs of warm breath ghosting over skin.

B’Elanna had meant it when she said that she liked to take her time and Janeway basked in their mutual soft exploration and the tender caresses from B’Elanna’s fingers on her jaw.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime later they broke the kiss and after a deep sigh B’Elanna leaned her forehead against Janeway’s and Janeway closed her eyes with a smile as she felt the Klingon-ridges press slightly into her.

“I hope you two appreciate that I at least had the patience to wait until you were finished before I comment on how stimulating it is to watch you,” Seven said.

B’Elanna moved back a bit to look at Janeway. “I bet she’s smirking.”

Janeway shook her head. “No, she’s letting us know about her superior self-control,” Janeway said and lifted an eyebrow.

B’Elanna gave Janeway a questioning look, then they both turned their heads to look at Seven.

As Janeway had known it would be, the crested implant above Seven’s eye was raised, adding to the holier-than-thou expression on her face.

But then Seven’s face relaxed and she gave them a smile. “I greatly enjoyed observing the two of you.”

“I’m glad,” Janeway said, reached out for Seven’s hand and after receiving it, put it on her thigh before she turned back to B’Elanna.

“B’Elanna?”

“Yes?”

Janeway waited for B’Elanna to face her, then cradled her head between her hands. Janeway locked eyes with her and for a moment just looked, before she gave B’Elanna a soft smile. “Someone who kisses me with such tender care while I’m vulnerable will not harm me.”

The muscles in B’Elanna’s jaws moved but she said nothing.

“I like your fire, your passion,” Janeway said. “Do you hear me?”

Janeway felt the jaws underneath her hands work again, then there was a slight nod.

“B’Elanna?”

Janeway lowered her hands, so B’Elanna could look at Seven, but placed one on her shoulder to keep in contact.

B’Elanna closed her eyes briefly then took a deep breath before she faced Seven.

“Trust obviously is an issue here. But it is not the Captain’s trust in you, nor is it mine,” Seven said. “You do not trust yourself and this is the only reason why I am offering you a safety-net, _if_ you want that.”

B’Elanna turned her head away, not looking at either Janeway or Seven. “Sometimes… I don’t like you very much.”

Seven stayed silent and Janeway marvelled once more about the understanding the two of them had gained about each other.

“You knew I was about to bolt,” B’Elanna said and looked back at Seven.

“Yes.”

“May I ask why?” Janeway wanted to know.

“Because if I don’t try this there’s no chance of me screwing this up,” B’Elanna answered and faced Janeway with brimming eyes.

“And I get a feeling-“ B’Elanna swallowed and blinked a couple of times. “I get a feeling that this could turn into something I really don’t want to screw up.”

Janeway’s heart went out to B’Elanna. With this confession of being afraid to not do right by Seven or herself, B’Elanna had planted a seed inside Janeway. A seed which with good care could grow into something more; into more than being colleagues; into more than being friends and more than being sexually attracted to one another.

“B’Elanna,” Janeway whispered and laid a hand against B’Elanna’s cheek.

B’Elanna closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. A single tear fell. The next moment, B’Elanna slid from the bench and onto Seven with a choked sound. Before she had even settled herself on Seven’s thigh, B’Elanna bent her head to Seven’s neck.

There was no hesitation as Seven reached up to the button-face of her shirt and pulled it sharply apart.

Fabric tore, buttons popped and landed on the wooden floor with several plings.

Then Seven tilted her head and offered B’Elanna the spot she had tried to get to earlier with Janeway – right at the juncture between shoulder and neck.

Seven’s gesture seemed to be enough of an invitation for B’Elanna and she lowered her head.

Seven’s gaze met Janeway’s and they shared a quick smile before Seven’s mouth formed into a silent o and her eyelids fluttered.

Janeway had no idea what B’Elanna was doing, but it must have felt really good because Seven put a hand on the back of B’Elanna’s head to keep her there.

Janeway’s gaze moved to B’Elanna’s neck, which due to her position was quite nicely exposed as well and she briefly wondered how B’Elanna would react to Janeway participating. Since Janeway had no intention of asking, the only way to find out was to try it – which is exactly what she did.

Janeway moved off the bench and behind B’Elanna, moulding herself against B’Elanna’s back. At first Janeway thought B’Elanna wouldn’t acknowledge her, but then a hand slid onto her thigh and Janeway put her own on top of it, before letting her fingers slowly trail up B’Elanna’s arm to her shoulder.

Janeway smiled as she felt B’Elanna twitch underneath her touch. Leaning forward, Janeway kissed B’Elanna’s neck before she began to caress the skin with her lips and tongue. Once she had reached B’Elanna’s shoulder, Janeway also used her teeth – which provoked a growl-purr from B’Elanna.

Janeway took that as a good sign and bit B’Elanna carefully.

B’Elanna’s head straightened and Seven first gasped, then moaned.

Janeway peeked over B’Elanna’s shoulder to see what was happening. When she saw that B’Elanna’s fingers were teasing Seven’s hard nipples, Janeway almost moaned herself. Instead she bit again, just not as carefully, while her hands pulled B’Elanna’s undershirt out of the slacks so she could get to more of B’Elanna’s skin – which was very warm and lovely to the touch.

B’Elanna shuddered and for a brief moment leaned into Janeway before straightening again.

Janeway let go and licked over the bite-mark she had left.

“Oh no,” B’Elanna said hoarsely. “You’re not going to do this yourself.”

“Then you have to,” Seven replied. “I don’t want to wait any longer.”

After a short pause B’Elanna grumbled: “Get this thing off, then!”

There was some shifting going on, then B’Elanna sat back onto her haunches, leaning against Janeway, who wrapped her arms around B’Elanna and looked over her shoulder.

Seven had backed up and was getting out of her jeans. Then, as was her way, simply moved forward again and spread her legs around B’Elanna and Janeway.

B’Elanna let out a choked sound. “Kahless… you’re not prude, are you?”

“Shame is irrelevant,” Seven said. “My desire to be touched by you isn’t.”

Janeway laughed silently and slid a bit backwards to give B’Elanna room to move.

“Is there… something specific you want me to do, or…”

“Give me your hand,” Seven said.

Janeway leaned around B’Elanna and watched as Seven guided B’Elanna’s hand right to where she wanted it.

B’Elanna half laughed and half moaned as she touched Seven. “That explains your delicious scent, I guess,” she said and leaned forward, bracing herself with her free hand on the floor.

Seven exhaled with a smile and leaned in and gave B’Elanna a quick kiss. “Add another one.”

B’Elanna shook her head. “I’m not sure if it makes me feel better or worse that you know exactly what you want.”

Seven grinned, then let her head fall back with a moan.

“I’m sure you’ll get a chance to explore more at another time,” Janeway said with a grin to B’Elanna, who gave her a brief glance.

“You bet,” B’Elanna replied before she focused on Seven again. “I’ll make sure of that.”

Seven lifted her head. “I look forward to it,” she said and the corner of her mouth twitched. She leaned forward, angling her head in a silent request for a kiss.

B’Elanna moved towards Seven and just before their lips touched, Seven gasped.

“I guess, that felt good,” B’Elanna said, her voice smug.

Seven looked at B’Elanna from underneath her brows.

Janeway knew that look, the lust in those blue eyes, and her fingers dug into B’Elanna’s back.

“Yes,” Seven replied, her voice low. Then she reached out and pulled B’Elanna’s head to her.

Janeway bit her lip as their mouths clashed and they kissed hungrily. Their passion was infectious and Janeway needed an outlet herself. She moved back behind B’Elanna and once more tended to her neck and shoulders with her teeth. Janeway let her hands roam over the outside of B’Elanna’s thighs, then moved up and onto her stomach, before trailing her fingers down again, this time on top of B’Elanna’s thighs.

B’Elanna jerked, then there were muffled moans.

Emboldened by B’Elanna’s reaction, Janeway let her fingers slide onto the inside and slowly began to pull them back up, stopping just short before she would have touched B’Elanna’s crotch.

B’Elanna caught her breath.

Janeway laid her head against B’Elanna’s back, then moved her hands around B’Elanna’s crotch and up to the waistband of her slacks. With closed eyes, Janeway opened first the button and then the zipper. Since there was no indication from B’Elanna for her to stop, Janeway slowly slid a hand underneath the clothes and down across the warm skin. Soon, Janeway felt short cropped hair at the tips of her fingers.

B’Elanna shivered and Janeway heard a gasp, then a moan.

Janeway moved her hand further down, smiling at the slightly tickling sensation against her fingers.

“Yess!” Seven hissed.

Janeway’s middle-finger dipped into a valley, presumably between the outer labia, then bumped softly against a protrusion. Janeway inched her way onward and up, and up and-

B’Elanna froze as Janeway reached the peak.

If B’Elanna’s physiology wasn’t completely different from a human female, Janeway should be right on top of her clit, even though this clit felt much larger than anything Janeway had felt before.

Slowly, Janeway moved on and a tremor ran through B’Elanna’s body.

This reaction told Janeway all she needed to know and she eased off the clit, continuing downwards and she groaned with pleasure as she touched B’Elanna’s silken wetness.

For a while, Janeway just let her fingers move through and around the folds – which didn’t seem to be much different from what she knew – and listened to the gasps and moans from Seven. Since she had her head still on B’Elanna’s back, Janeway rather felt than heard her responses, especially the growl-purr which every now and then vibrated through her body.

Once her fingers where thoroughly coated with B’Elanna’s slick essence, Janeway moved her fingers back to B’Elanna’s clit

B’Elanna jerked and Janeway wrapped her free arm around her midriff. Then Janeway carefully began to explore the engorged bundle of nerves that she could easily hold between the tips of her fingers or caress it along its sides with small up and down strokes.

Suddenly a hand covered Janeway’s and held her still.

“Yes, Seven… yes!” B’Elanna urged.

Janeway heard Seven gasp, then a long, drawn-out moan, which she knew well.

B’Elanna choked out a laugh. “This… this is…”

“Fucking amazing?” Janeway offered quietly, but apparently not quietly enough not to be heard.

B’Elanna let out another laugh. “Yeah, like that.”

From Seven came an agreeable hum, then after a moment she said in a low tone: “Please, release her hand. I’d like to see that expression in your face again.”

Janeway’s finger twitched as she wondered how that expression might look like, and B’Elanna shivered. Then, slowly, the pressure on Janeway’s hand receded. As soon as B’Elanna’s hand was gone, Janeway moved her fingers down, dipping them once more into the slickness to gather some of it, before spreading it onto B’Elanna’s clit. Then she began her exploration anew by stroking or circling around it. Every now and then Janeway moved around the clit and slid her fingers through the wet folds, but eventually, she always came back to the by now even more pronounced clit.

Janeway listened to the change in B’Elanna’s breath and she was aware of B’Elanna’s every twitch, every snap of her hip, and Janeway noticed how B’Elanna slowly began to lean into her – which had her change her position slightly to accommodate B’Elanna.

Then B’Elanna braced herself on Janeway’s thighs and started to undulate her hips. “The sides… stroke the… sides.”

Janeway adjusted her fingers and moved them back and forth at the base of B’Elanna’s clit. “Like this or rather like that?” Janeway switched her moves to up and down strokes.

The only answer she got from B’Elanna, however, was a growl.

“The latter seems to be favourable,” Seven stated.

“How… how do you… know?” B’Elanna rasped.

“I am good at observing,” Seven replied.

Continuing accordingly to Seven’s observation, Janeway smiled. _Indeed_ , she thought. _She does it with me all the time_.

“Can’t I keep… a damn secret… from you?”

B’Elanna’s hips snapped upwards once and a second time, then they fell into rhythm to Janeway’s stroking.

“Many,” Seven replied. “If they don’t involve your body’s reactions.” Her voice grew faintly louder as if she was drawing nearer.

B’Elanna’s movements quickened.

“And your body indicates that you are close…”

B’Elanna’s rhythm faltered as she gasped.

“… to orgasm,” Seven finished the sentence with a low voice.

B’Elanna started to move again, but there was no sound, none at all.

Janeway of course hadn’t stopped caressing B’Elanna, fuelled by the knowledge that B’Elanna enjoyed her touches so much that she might come soon.

B’Elanna’s fingers dug into Janeway’s thighs with enough strength that Janeway knew she would have marks for a couple of days, which made her smile – broadly – and increase her efforts to satisfy B’Elanna.

“I know you to be quite vocal, B’Elanna,” Seven said, her voice still low. “I would very much like to hear you, now that I’m involved in the reason.”

If Janeway had been in B’Elanna’s stead and Seven had addressed her in that tone, Janeway would have moaned – if she wouldn’t have come on the spot. But Janeway wasn’t and didn’t.

B’Elanna, however, just jerked in Janeway’s arms and still didn’t let out a sound.

The top of Seven’s head appeared in Janeway’s line of sight.

“Please let me hear you,” Seven whispered into B’Elanna’s ear. “Stop holding your breath.”

A heartbeat later, B’Elanna gasped for air a couple of times and Seven’s head disappeared from view.

Janeway quickened her strokes, cursing under her breath as she slipped. Closing her eyes again, she concentrated on her fingers. The grip on her thighs tightened. Then there was guttural sound that seemed to come from deep within B’Elanna and that vibrated through her whole body and which grew steadily stronger and louder.

Suddenly one of Janeway’s thighs was released and then her hand was pressed hard against B’Elanna’s crotch.

“Yes… oh yes!” B’Elanna’s hips jerked up and up, stilled, then jerked again. “Kahless!” B’Elanna groaned and jolted again, before a shudder shook her whole body.

With a grin, Janeway tightened the grip around B’Elanna’s middle so she wouldn’t get too far away from Janeway while she was still in the throes of her orgasm.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

“I… I need to straighten my legs,” B’Elanna mumbled. “Not sure how, though.”

Janeway smiled, absurdly happy about not being the one who had to say it out loud first. “The same here,” she said.

“Will you two be able to stay like this for another moment?” Seven asked.

“Since I can’t move yet anyway, yeah,” B’Elanna replied.

Janeway nodded at Seven with a smile. “What’s on your mind?”

“I would suggest that we collect our things and transport to your quarters,” Seven said. “Unless you want to end our encounter in the next 12.4 minutes.”

“How would that help me move?” B’Elanna wanted to know.

Janeway looked down to B’Elanna.

“Once somewhere private, I can simply push you onto your side and you can get back on your feet in your own time,” Seven explained.

“Charming,” B’Elanna muttered.

“If you wish you can also stay here until the next crewmember wants to use the holodeck.”

“At least I’m still dressed – more or less.”

“Alright,” Janeway interfered. “I don’t want to be here when the next person shows up. Seven would you get the clothes, please?”

“Very well,” Seven said, got up, ended the program and began gathering all the things that were laying around and hadn’t disappeared – like for example her Biosuit.

“She really isn’t bothered at all by walking around half-naked,” B’Elanna marvelled.

Janeway smiled as she watched Seven, who was just turning back to them, her thoughtful gaze on B’Elanna and Janeway wondered what she was thinking.

“If one of you would initiate the transport, I will then correct B’Elanna’s assumption about me not having issues with my body,” Seven said.

Janeway gave Seven a questioning look, then could have slapped herself. Just because Seven didn’t have a problem anymore with Janeway touching her implant, it didn’t mean the issue itself was gone. Without further ado, Janeway ordered a site-to-site transport for the three of them.

Once they were in Janeway’s quarters, Seven assisted Janeway and B’Elanna to get their legs straight and then helped them up onto the couch. Then she disappeared into the bedroom just to come back half a minute later, now wearing a pair of sweatpants.

Janeway watched Seven as she stiffly took a seat between B’Elanna and herself.

“Listen, if I’ve said anything that bothered you, I’m sorry,” B’Elanna said. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You did not,” Seven said. “And generally spoken you are correct, nudity in itself is irrelevant to me.” Seven looked to the floor. “I had not expected this to be so difficult,” she said with a side-glance at Janeway.

“Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?” Janeway asked.

“I am uncertain,” Seven replied. “I have not found it as hard to talk to you about this.”

“We had no other choice,” Janeway said. “We had to address the issue in the circumstances.”

“How is this different? I have to discuss this now before one or both of us become uncomfortable?”

“Because this time you want to set boundaries before they are crossed as happened with me,” Janeway said.

Seven thought about that for a moment, then sighed. “How do I explain that even though I like a certain sensation I am… that I do…” Seven’s jaw-muscles worked. “That I am concerned about being rejected because of what the implant represents? That I am rejected because of what I have been? How do I explain that I do not wish to be touched there?”

“You… you don’t have to explain that,” B’Elanna said very quietly.

Janeway looked around Seven to B’Elanna who had her feet pulled up and was hugging her knees to herself.

“I understand that and I know that feeling very well… to have a constant reminder of something you don’t want to be a part of,” B’Elanna said and pointed to her forehead. “And I don’t mean this.”

“Nor am I talking about them,” Seven said and pointed to the two implants on her head.

“Then there is another implant I haven’t seen yet?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re afraid that I’ll reject you because you’ve been a drone,” B’Elanna stated. “Well, considering my reaction to you at the beginning I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“I apologize if it seems like I do not trust you.”

B’Elanna shook her head. “You have no reason to… it’s just that…”

“What?” Seven prompted.

“I…” B’Elanna rubbed her face, then looked back at Seven. “You have noticed that the scent of someone is rather significant to me, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Part of why I like your scent so much is because it reminds me of a place where I feel at ease. It’s like being on my own turf and I’m safe there.”

Seven cocked her head. “What does my scent remind you of?”

B’Elanna bit her lower lip. “That might be the part that you won’t like.”

“Why is that?

Janeway had no idea what B’Elanna was getting at and curiously waited for the answer.

“I’m an engineer, Seven. It’s not just a job. I love engines and machines with a passion even if they challenge me at times by not doing what I want them to do.” B’Elanna gave Seven a small smile.

“My scent reminds you of engineering?”

“Yeah.”

There was a moment silence as Seven took the information in.

Janeway’s gaze moved back and forth between Seven and B’Elanna, the latter one not twitching a muscle as she waited for a reply.

“I am uncertain about this,” Seven finally said. “You like something about me that I have difficulties coming to terms with.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I am not finished, B’Elanna Torres.”

“Sorry,” B’Elanna repeated and ducked her head.

“I am surprised to hear that you feel safe with me,” Seven continued. “And I am amused about the implication that I challenge you.”

“Yeah well, but once I figure out what the problem is, I’m fine. If not I just kick you and afterwards we both feel better.”

Janeway bit her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud.

“You keep trying,” Seven said dryly.

B’Elanna gave Seven a quick grin. “About the feeling safe… it’s been a long time since I haven’t felt safe around you. And there aren’t a lot of people I’d rather have by my side if the going gets tough.”

Seven inclined her head. “I feel the same.”

There was a slight smile on B’Elanna’s face.

“Quid pro quo,” Seven said. “You know about my issue, will you tell me about yours?”

B’Elanna’s eyes widened and her gaze shot to Janeway before she looked to the floor.

Seven gave Janeway a questioningly look but since Janeway had no idea what that had been about she just lifted a shoulder.

“Uhm…” B’Elanna glanced at Janeway again. “I’ve been told… that I’m larger than human females... you know, in a certain area.”

Janeway nodded. “Yes.”

“Nobody except myself has touched me like you did today,” B’Elanna said and swallowed. “The guys I’ve been with… felt not comfortable with it.”

Janeway thoughtfully narrowed her eyes, then she felt her jaw slacken as she recalled exactly how she had caressed B’Elanna. “You’re not actually saying that to them it felt too much like touching another man?”

“They never said anything directly… but yeah.”

“B’Elanna, I’m so sorry,” Janeway said.

“After…” B’Elanna pulled her lower lip in.

Then, to Janeway’s astonishment, Seven lifted the hand with the exoskeleton and held it in front of B’Elanna’s face.

B’Elanna looked from the hand to Seven with a frown.

Seven cocked her head. “You can either inhale my scent and feel at ease or you can tell me to – how would you phrase it? To can the foolish sentiment before you rip out my heart and eat it raw.”

B’Elanna snorted, grabbed Seven’s hand out of the air and with a glance at Seven bent her head.

Janeway noticed the slight smile tugging at the corner of B’Elanna’s mouth as she took a deep breath.

“You know, that’s almost sweet of you,” B’Elanna said. “Thank you.”

Janeway had to supress a smile as she remembered Seven’s reaction to Janeway telling her that she was cute. It hadn’t gone over too well.

But apparently that was another situation, because Seven simply inclined her head. “You are welcome. Will you now be able to continue? Or is it still too – painful?”

B’Elanna sighed and moved her legs off the couch, still holding on to Seven’s hand. “Actually, there isn’t much more to tell,” she said. “After a few awkward moments I began to say that I didn’t like to be touched there.”

“From what I have observed, you very much enjoyed the Captain’s touches. I am looking forward to discover for myself how to best get this particular expression onto your face,” Seven said. “ _If_ you will allow it.”

Janeway smiled benignly as B’Elanna blinked at Seven, then shook her head as if to clear it.

“ _If_ I allow it?”

“Yes.”

“And… if I don’t? I mean not right now,” B’Elanna wanted to know.

“Then I will continue to conceive ways in which to please you once you decide to let me do so,” Seven said.

B’Elanna gaped at Seven.

“Would you like to know the exact number I come up with? The Captain was somewhat taken aback as I told her the first time. So I rather ask beforehand.”

Janeway couldn’t hold it back anymore and began to laugh.

B’Elanna looked at Janeway. “Is this for real?”

Still chortling, Janeway nodded. “Oh yes,” she replied. “I believe you still haven’t realized something about Seven as a lover. Meticulous Borg-efficiency, coupled with a maddening amount of patience.”

B’Elanna’s eyes widened.

Janeway pursed her lips. “I’m sure, I pretty much had the same expression on my face as I figured that one out.”

“You are quite thorough in your own rights,” Seven said.

“Maybe so,” Janeway conceded and reached out to softly squeeze Seven’s arm. “But I don’t have the ability to read body-signs as well as you do and play you like an instrument.” Janeway looked to B’Elanna. “Seven does.”

B’Elanna stared for a moment longer at Janeway then at Seven before she looked into empty space. “I’m not sure what I want right now; a cold shower, a bed or maybe bolt from the room.”

“Do you really want to leave?” Janeway asked.

B’Elanna looked up and shook her head. “No, not really.”

“How about we all freshen up and have a bite to eat afterwards?” Janeway suggested.

“A shower it is.”

“I am fairly certain that taking a shower together in this case would be inefficient,” Seven said and looked at Janeway.

“Probably,” Janeway said with a wry smile.

“The Captain is very fond of water and likes to extend certain activities in or underneath it.”

“Why don’t you just go ahead and tell everything about my proclivities at once?” Janeway said tongue-in-cheek.

Seven raised the crested implant.

Janeway quickly held up her hand. “Don’t!” She gave Seven a mock glare, then looked at B’Elanna. “Feel free to use the Replicator or anything you need in the bathroom.”

“Thanks,” B’Elanna said and got up.

With a smile, Janeway watched her walk towards the bathroom, before she looked at Seven. “How are you doing?”

Instead of answering, Seven leaned in to kiss Janeway. At first Seven’s kiss was fierce, but after wrapping her arms around Janeway and pulling her onto her lap, the urgency seemed to have lessened and Seven’s caresses became more sensual than heated – stoking Janeway’s desire much the same.

“That’s not refreshing,” Janeway whispered against Seven’s lips.

“Yes, it is,” Seven replied. “We are refreshing your need.”

Janeway laughed softly. “Indeed.”

Janeway’s laugh turned into a soft moan as Seven’s hands moved underneath her shirt and up her sides to cup her breasts. For just a moment, Janeway allowed herself to enjoy the sensation and lean into the touch. Then she put her hands on top of Seven’s.

“I’m not sure how B’Elanna might feel if she comes back and finds us like this,” Janeway said, her voice low with desire.

“But your needs haven’t been met yet,” Seven said.

“I’m fine,” Janeway replied and as Seven gave her a raised implant, added: “I can wait a little longer.”

“Depending on how this between all of us will develop, B’Elanna will walk in on us sooner or later,” Seven said and moved her fingers underneath Janeway’s.

“Eventually,” Janeway whispered, then closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath before she looked back at Seven. “But as I said before, we don’t have to dump everything onto her in the first couple of hours.”

Janeway’s breath caught as Seven’s fingers reached her nipples.

“Would it make a difference if you knew that she wouldn’t mind walking in on us?”

“Yes,” Janeway replied, “but I’m not about to get up and ask her.”

“You don’t have to,” Seven said.

Janeway gave Seven a questioning look.

“She is watching us,” Seven answered and softly rolled Janeway’s nipples between her fingers.

“Seven stop.” Janeway reached up and caught Seven’s hands with her own. “Take them out, please.”

Seven complied and Janeway tried to gather her thoughts. Once Seven had her hands out from underneath Janeway’s shirt, Janeway locked eyes with her. “There are things I’m more than willing to do with you. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to do them with B’Elanna, or at least not yet,” Janeway said. Then she sighed and leaned her forehead against Seven’s. “Why do we always get into situations where we have to stop in the middle?”

“Because we haven’t considered those exact moments before they occur,” Seven replied with her usual logic.

Janeway smiled softly. “True enough,” Janeway said and sighed again. “Just remember that we have established a connection and an understanding of each other that…” Janeway shook her head. “I can’t explain right now.”

“You don’t have to,” Seven said. “I feel comfortable with you touching the implant on my back whereas I hesitate to let B’Elanna do the same.”

Janeway straightened and gave Seven a half-smile. “I guess I had a moment of feeling exposed and I’m not ready to display myself for B’Elanna as I do for you.”

“I had no such intentions,” Seven said.

“I didn’t say you had,” Janeway corrected. “I said I had a feeling of being exposed.”

“You are getting tense. Why?”

“I’m not getting-“ Janeway stopped as she noticed her defensive tone. “I don’t know.”

Seven cocked her head and studied Janeway for a moment. “Maybe I do.”

“Oh? I’m listening.”

“If I am not keeping you from climaxing on purpose, you tend to get frustrated if there are any interruptions,” Seven stated.

Janeway glared at her from underneath her brows.

“There has been a lot of tension in the past 2.3 hours,” Seven continued calmly. “Opposed to B’Elanna or myself, you didn’t have the opportunity to release some of this tension.”

Janeway looked at Seven for a moment longer, then shook her head. “It always amazes me how you come up with logical explanations for my emotions.”

The corner of Seven’s mouth lifted. “Unlike my own emotions, yours are actually plausible to me – most of the time.”

Janeway smiled as well. “A lot of the times your emotions make perfect sense to me,” she said, then tilted her head slightly. “You know, I don’t remember being so easily frustrated.”

“Have you ever before gone without sexual intercourse for most of six years?”

“No.”

The crested implant rose as if Seven had made a point.

“Are you saying I’m unconsciously trying to make up for lost time and therefore being impatient?”

“Precisely.”

Janeway gave that some thought and finally shrugged her shoulder. “Maybe, maybe not.”

Seven glanced past Janeway before looking back at her. “Captain, I believe we should talk to B’Elanna.”

Janeway raised an enquiring eyebrow.

“She left the room earlier and she has probably heard part of our conversation,” Seven said. “I am concerned that she misunderstood what she heard.”

 

They got up and went to the bedroom – almost walking into B’Elanna, who just stepped out of the bathroom.

To Janeway’s surprise B’Elanna had her freshly recycled uniform on.

“Could we talk for a moment, please?”

B’Elanna crossed her arms. “I don’t have anything to say.”

Janeway pursed her lips. “Could you listen then?”

Without a word, B’Elanna leaned back against the wall.

Taking in B’Elanna’s body-language and her guarded expression, Janeway sighed. “You might have heard what Seven and I were saying, but I don’t think you know what it means.”

“I understood enough,” B’Elanna said.

“No, you didn’t,” Janeway. “Or since when is negotiating sexual limits a common occurrence for you?”

B’Elanna narrowed her eyes. “Why don’t you just say what you want to say and get it over with?”

“Alright then.” Janeway took a step closer to B’Elanna. “Just because I don’t want to jump head-first into a deep BDSM-play with you, it doesn’t mean I’m not very much interested in getting down and dirty with you. Is that clear enough?”

B’Elanna tilted her head and opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something. Then her nostrils flared and she inhaled deeply. Her gaze flickered away from Janeway as she took another breath, then returned and she studied Janeway curiously.

“What?” Janeway asked.

“You’re not only angry,” B’Elanna said.

“I’m not angry.”

“She’s frustrated,” Seven supplied.

“Yeah, maybe,” B’Elanna said absently. She looked into Janeway’s eyes, breathed in through her mouth and then licked her lips. “I can almost taste your excitement.” B’Elanna pushed herself from the wall and stepped up to Janeway. Leaning in, B’Elanna took another breath close to Janeway’s ear. “The air around you is practically saturated with your lust.”

“Which proves the point she has been trying to make,” Seven said.

Janeway turned her head slightly and bent to B’Elanna’s ear without actually touching her. “I want you, B’Elanna. I want those fingers of yours inside me. If you don’t want that, that’s okay, but then I need you to leave so I can take care of myself.”

B’Elanna shivered then turned her head to Janeway. “Is this a ‘fuck me’-situation?” Her eyes moved back and forth between Janeway’s.

Janeway nodded and with a last look at B’Elanna walked into her bedroom.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

As she went around the bed, Janeway asked the computer to reduce the light. Her skin felt like it was crawling and she took off her shirt, throwing it into the general direction of the recycling basket. It didn’t help much, so she took of her bra as well, which followed a similar flight-path. Then she sat onto the corner of the bed, braced her elbows on her knees and covered her face with her hands. Seven was right, she was tense and the crawling sensation of her skin didn’t help her mood. No wonder nobody had followed her – or so she thought until someone touched her knee, causing Janeway to almost jump out of her skin.

“It’s just me,” B’Elanna said and crouched down before Janeway. Her uniform jacket was gone and she was pulling her turtleneck over her head. Dumping it unceremoniously onto the floor, B’Elanna reached for the undershirt.

“B’Elanna?” Janeway asked, her heart still thundering from the shock.

B’Elanna stilled and looked up.

“Is this for pity’s sake or do you really want this?”

B’Elanna snorted and pulled her shirt off, throwing it to the turtleneck. She slipped out of her shoes, took off her socks and then rose. Leaning down, she braced herself on the mattress, forcing Janeway to straighten up.

Janeway’s gaze was fixed on B’Elanna’s collarbone and she imagined, running her tongue along it.

“Will you move back or am I going to end up on another lap?” B’Elanna tilted her head with a crooked smile on the last part.

Janeway’s gaze flicked to B’Elanna’s, studying her for a moment. Coming to the conclusion that this probably wasn’t just a pity-fuck, Janeway moved onto the bed.

B’Elanna followed her like a shadow and Janeway’s head had barely settled onto the pillow when B’Elanna sat onto her stomach and bent her head to her.

Janeway’s breath caught as B’Elanna very slowly and deliberately swept her tongue across the juncture of Janeway’s neck and shoulder.

“I knew you’d taste as good as you smell,” B’Elanna said, her voice low with a rumbling undertone. Then she lifted her head and looked at Janeway. “I don’t do pity-sex and the only reason why I’m giving you an answer is because you can’t smell that I want you.”

“Thank you,” Janeway mouthed.

The mattress dipped and Janeway turned her head to look at Seven, who sat right at the edge of the bed, leaning against the headboard.

Some tension in Janeway eased and she sighed with relieve. “Why don’t you come a little closer before you fall out?”

B’Elanna stiffened and Janeway looked up, surprised to find B’Elanna’s gaze fixed on Seven.

“This wouldn’t be a good moment,” Seven said amiably.

“B’Elanna?”

There was no reaction and Janeway put a hand onto the side of B’Elanna’s face, trying to get her attention.

B’Elanna’s head dipped slightly, then her hand shot up and grabbed Janeway’s before she bit into the palm of Janeway’s hand. Janeway gasped and gasped again as B’Elanna released her hand and looked at her with a burning intensity.

Janeway whispered B’Elanna’s name, then lifted her head. She wanted that intensity, wanted it all over and inside of her.

But B’Elanna shook her head. “Wait,” she said and backed away.

Janeway wanted to yell with frustration – until she realized that B’Elanna was reaching for the waistband of Janeway’s pants. “Let me,” she said. “You get rid of your clothes.”

There came no argument from B’Elanna, she simply moved off Janeway.

Janeway hurriedly stripped out of her last clothes and tossed them to the side. She had not even turned all the way back when B’Elanna appeared again and moved towards her. Janeway was more than willing to follow the unspoken request to lay back down. B’Elanna slid over Janeway – causing her to moan as B’Elanna’s breasts grazed her skin – and lowered her weight slowly onto Janeway.

With a wide smile, Janeway let her hands slide over B’Elanna’s arms, which felt just as good as they looked. Then Janeway wrapped her arms and legs around B’Elanna, trying to pull her fully onto herself. “Just lay down,” she said, moving her hands across B’Elanna’s back. “You feel wonderful.” Janeway slid her hands lower and onto B’Elanna’s buttocks, squeezing the muscles.

This time it was B’Elanna who sought Janeway’s mouth and they kissed deeply, B’Elanna pushing her tongue into Janeway’s mouth over and over again.

Janeway moaned into the kiss. She dug her fingers into B’Elanna’s butt, trying to get her even closer by pulling her down and thrusting her own hips up.

It didn’t take long for B’Elanna to respond and she began to move her hips as well, causing Janeway to moan again. B’Elanna broke the kiss and shifted slightly, moving just a bit lower on Janeway.

 _If she’d have a cock, she’d be in the perfect position to enter me_ , Janeway thought. Then B’Elanna thrust against her and Janeway gasped at the sensation. It felt… it felt as if B’Elanna had truly penetrated her.

B’Elanna lifted her hips slightly, as if pulling back and Janeway gasped again when she felt the move inside of her. Janeway stared in utter astonishment at B’Elanna, whose eyes were on Janeway but weren’t really seeing her.

Then B’Elanna blinked and with another thrust of her hips, her gaze focused on Janeway just as she moaned again due to the amazing feeling inside of her.

“You… you feel that too?” B’Elanna asked, her voice sounding at the same time elated and puzzled.

Janeway nodded and then a grin broke free. “Oh yes.”

There was a quick grin in B’Elanna’s face then she looked perplexed. “But how?”

“I have no idea,” Janeway replied and pushed her hips up to see what would happen.

They both moaned.

“And I honestly don’t care,” Janeway said.

B’Elanna gave Janeway a surprised look, then she bit her lip and lowered her head beside Janeway’s. Even though B’Elanna tried to supress it, Janeway felt her laughing.

“Sorry,” B’Elanna mumbled after a moment. “It’s just… I hear your voice in my head saying ‘but where’s your scientific curiosity?’”

Now Janeway was the one biting her lip, but just like B’Elanna she had no chance to contain herself and helplessly burst out laughing.

It took them both a couple of minutes to calm down because every time they looked at each other they started all over again. But finally the laughter subsided and the two smiled at each other.

“Where were we at?” B’Elanna asked.

Janeway moved her hands down B’Elanna’s back and pulled her close. “You were here.”

“Right,” B’Elanna murmured and her expression turned to one of concentration. After a moment her eyes met Janeway’s again. “It doesn’t work anymore.”

Janeway smiled and began to caress B’Elanna’s back with soothing circles. “Don’t worry about it,” she said. “Just relax.”

“Why, thank you,” B’Elanna said. “Now I feel like a guy who can’t get it up anymore.”

Janeway blinked and then they both broke into another round of laughter. B’Elanna rolled off of Janeway and lay beside her gasping for air while Janeway had to wipe tears of mirth from her eyes.

 

“This is one way of releasing tension,” Seven said after the worst of the fit had died down. Her tone was laced with amusement.

Janeway turned her head to Seven. “It sure is,” she replied with a smile.

“It is most infectious but I am still wondering about the scientific curiosity.”

B’Elanna moved beside Janeway and held up a corner of the cover. “Blanket?”

Janeway nodded and after some shifting, Janeway was under the blanket with B’Elanna, who held out a hand to Seven.

“Join us?”

A moment later, Janeway had Seven’s body against one side and B’Elanna’s on the other and their joined hands rested on Janeway’s stomach. Janeway sighed contentedly.

“Actually, I have no idea what happened,” B’Elanna said and looked from Seven to Janeway. “I… it just felt great, laying on top of you and feeling your whole body pressed against mine.” Her gaze moved downwards. “I wasn’t ready to move on and I…uhm…” B’Elanna pulled her lower lip between her teeth, before she looked at Janeway. “I’ve never had this thought before… but when I began moving on top of you… I thought that if it… if I were a bit larger, I could… you know?”

“I know,” Janeway replied, put an arm around B’Elanna and caressed her back. “I had a similar thought as you slid lower,” Janeway said. “I thought that you were in the perfect position to enter me if you’d have a cock or a strap-on.”

“From what I have heard you both felt like B’Elanna was physically inside the Captain,” Seven stated.

“Yeah,” B’Elanna replied.

“Yes,” Janeway answered.

“At first I thought it was just my imagination,” B’Elanna said. “But then Kathryn stared at me as if she’d seen a ghost.”

“More like _felt_ a ghost,” Janeway said with a whimsical smile. “And yes, I most definitely felt B’Elanna in me.”

“Interesting,” Seven said.

“To say the least,” B’Elanna said with a snort.

“Perhaps you will be able to accomplish this phenomenon again if there is no performance-pressure,” Seven said.

B’Elanna dropped her head onto Janeway’s shoulder with a soft groan, causing Janeway to smile. Then B’Elanna suddenly lifted her head. “I should feel strange about this but I don’t, at least not right now,” she said and looked at Janeway. “And you… shouldn’t you feel strange about this?”

Janeway didn’t even have to think about this. “No, I shouldn’t and I don’t.”

“And neither should you,” Seven addressed B’Elanna.

“Easy for you to say,” B’Elanna replied. “I know that you take everything in stride that is thrown at you. But I’ve been brought up with certain assumptions.”

“I do not take everything in stride, B’Elanna Torres,” Seven said. “While it is true that I do not have certain inhibitions, I do envy the kind of common ground and knowledge you two share, the kind of similar experiences that lead to moments like this one before.”

Janeway stared at Seven, who was still focused on B’Elanna.

“And I envy your knowledge of having felt the Captain laying underneath you.”

“Why haven’t you- the metal in your body makes you too heavy for her,” B’Elanna said.

“Precisely.”

Janeway put a hand on Seven’s arm and finally her gaze was returned. “I’m sorry,” Janeway mouthed.

“Listen, I’m sorry for what happened to you,” B’Elanna said. “But I’m happy that at least now you have a chance to make your own experiences.” She tugged on Seven’s hand. “And… and I’m glad that I’m part of this experiences.”

“Me too,” Janeway said.

Seven gave them both a tiny smile. “As am I.”

“Seven, about that last part… is this specifically about feeling Kathryn underneath you or is it more in general?” B’Elanna wanted to know.

The crested implant above Seven’s eye rose. “There aren’t that many people aboard this vessel that I would like to have underneath me.”

Janeway supressed a smile and B’Elanna huffed.

“Alright then, smart ass,” B’Elanna said. “Is this something you’d only do with Kathryn or would you also try it with me?”

“Are you offering to share this experience with me?”

“Yeah, I guess I am,” B’Elanna replied.

“Because you would like to try this yourself or because of my desire to do so?”

“Why would that make a difference?”

“Because you would feel different and therefore the shared experience would be different,” Seven said.

B’Elanna didn’t say anything and Janeway looked at her.

“I have done things for my partners in the past I wasn’t particularly fond of because they liked it,” Janeway said. “I assume you did too?”

B’Elanna pulled her hand free from Seven and pushed her hair back. “Yeah.”

“Have you faked orgasms like I did just to keep them happy?”

B’Elanna nodded without looking at anyone.

“You told us about abstaining from something you enjoyed because it made your partners feel uncomfortable,” Janeway said.

B’Elanna sighed and nodded again.

“So did I,” Janeway said. “But then I met people who taught me otherwise. People who taught me to not only respect the boundaries of others but my own as well.” Janeway lifted her hand for a quick caress. “If I had known about the problems you’ve had with others in the past, I would have asked to touch you before I actually did it.”

B’Elanna lifted her gaze. “You took your bloody time getting there.” There was a small smile in her face. “Isn’t that like asking?”

Janeway almost choked in surprise.

“But seriously… I’m not sure I could have coped with the direct question,” B’Elanna said. “I’m glad you did what you did and how you went about it.” She inhaled deeply. “And… and to know how it is to have someone touching me who… uhm… actually enjoys doing so.”

Janeway smiled at B’Elanna.

“I assume the answer to your question is obvious now?” Seven asked.

“Yeah, it is,” B’Elanna replied.

“But mine still stands.”

“Which one?”

“If you are offering because you want to attempt this yourself or if you would do this for me,” Seven said.

“It might be nice to have you so close,” B’Elanna said.

“You would have me just as close if you were to be on top.”

“You’re nit-picking, Seven.”

“No, I am simply being specific,” Seven replied. “Ask the Captain what happens if she doesn’t specify things.”

Janeway gave Seven a questioning look.

“During our first night, you asked me to kiss and then fuck you,” Seven said. “Then you complained because I kept you from climaxing even though you had not specified when or how you wanted to come.”

Janeway grinned at Seven. “Ah yes, but I wasn’t complaining.” Janeway turned her head to B’Elanna. “I just couldn’t believe she kept me from coming on purpose.”

“You threatened to throw me out an air-lock,” Seven said.

“No, I said that I _would_ if it weren’t for the fact-“

“That I still had my fingers inside of you,” Seven finished the sentence.

“Exactly.”

“If someone would have told me that about you guys yesterday, I wouldn’t have believed a word,” B’Elanna said.

“Why is that?” Seven wanted to know.

“Come on, the kind of pillow-talk you have…” B’Elanna shook her head.

“This isn’t a common occurrence?”

B’Elanna snorted. “I’ve never had conversations like that in bed,” she said. “Or elsewhere for that matter.”

Seven cocked her head. “That would explain why the Captain doesn’t want me to talk about how we were walking sex-organ in sex-organ along the beach.”

Janeway burst out laughing and laughed even harder as she saw B’Elanna’s expression.

“You’ve lost me,” B’Elanna said.

“According to the Captain, our hands equal sex-organs,” Seven stated.

Like in slow-motion, B’Elanna turned her head to Janeway and looked at her.

“Thank you, Seven,” Janeway said. “You drop the bomb-shells and I have to explain. How about some context?”

“As in you were staring at my hands while I put on latex-gloves before I fisted you?”

Now Janeway was the one who slowly turned her head to gape at Seven.

“Yeah, Seven,” B’Elanna said amused. “Give me some more context.”

Janeway gave Seven an ‘I’ll deal with you later look’ before she focused back on B’Elanna. “You want to have more context? Alright.” Janeway took her arm from B’Elanna’s back. “Give me your hand.”

The smile faded a little and there was a slight hesitation but then B’Elanna held her hand out to Janeway who took it between both of her own.

“You used this hand to touch Seven, to stroke and arouse her, yes?” Janeway asked and began to massage the palm of B’Elanna’s hand with her thumbs.

“Yes,” B’Elanna replied slowly.

“You penetrated her with your fingers,” Janeway continued, “pleasured her and brought her to orgasm.”

B’Elanna didn’t say anything.

Janeway wrapped her hand around B’Elanna’s index- and middle-finger. “Correct?” Slowly she began to move her hand around the fingers.

B’Elanna’s gaze had dropped to their hands but now the eyes came up again and the look in them went all the way through Janeway, sending a shiver down her spine.

Janeway took a deep breath and tightened her grip. “This look makes me want to bite you,” she said with a low voice, then shook her head. “No, it makes me want to _be_ bitten.”

This time there was no hesitation at all as B’Elanna moved and bent her head to drag her tongue from Janeway’s shoulder to her neck, causing her to moan.

“Somewhere there?” B’Elanna asked.

“Mhm,” Janeway agreed and the sound hadn’t even completely died down as she felt B’Elanna’s teeth in her shoulder. It felt nice but Janeway was sure it could be even better. She put a hand on B’Elanna’s head, holding her close and whispered: “Harder.”

B’Elanna shifted slightly without letting go of Janeway, then the pressure around Janeway’s flesh tightened.

“Yes…,” Janeway moaned.

B’Elanna bit harder.

Janeway would have wrapped her arm around B’Elanna because it felt so good. But her limbs were suddenly so heavy as if they were filled with led. Even the hand that was on B’Elanna’s head started to slide down. “So good,” she whispered.

B’Elanna released Janeway and with the tip of her tongue caressed the spot she had bitten.

Janeway shivered with a soft moan.

“That hurt, didn’t it?” B’Elanna asked. Her voice had dropped and once more carried a soft rumbling undertone.

“Yes… and no,” Janeway said.

“You liked it?”

Janeway’s laugh was low and sultry. “Oh yes.”

B’Elanna leaned in closer to Janeway. “You want more?”

A shiver ran down Janeway’s back.

“I believe that is a ‘green’,” Seven said.

Janeway laughed again. “Hell yes, give me more.”

“Would you mind turning onto your stomach?” B’Elanna asked.

Janeway turned her head to look at B’Elanna. She slowly shook her head. “No,” she replied.

B’Elanna backed off and Janeway swiftly turned around, making herself comfortable on her stomach.

Janeway’s head had not even settled on her arm, when hands touched her back. At first she knew exactly which hand belonged to Seven – or at least her left one – but she soon lost track. And as B’Elanna lowered her head to look at Janeway, she was distracted anyway by meeting the intense gaze. Without thinking about it, Janeway said: “Seven, colour-code, please.”

“Understood.”

B’Elanna looked questioningly at Janeway.

“I assume you asked me to turn around because there is a lot of space for biting on my back,” Janeway said.

“Something like that, yeah,” B’Elanna replied.

A lascivious smile broke free in Janeway’s face.

“The colour-code will help you to learn the Captain’s pain-tolerance,” Seven said. “You will receive feedback from her in three colours: green, yellow and red.”

The corner of B’Elanna’s mouth twitched. “Let me guess, green is ‘hell yes, give me more’.”

Janeway grinned and nodded.

“Yellow will alert you that the pain is either close to the limit or some other minor problem has occurred,” Seven continued the explanation. “If you hear red, the Captain asks you to stop immediately whatever you are doing.”

“It also works the other way around,” Janeway said. “If you have to stop, you can also call a red.”

“Why did you ask Seven to do the code?”

“Because you will have your mouth full,” Janeway replied. “And I might … loose track and forget all about it.” She smiled whimsically.

“You mean you might get distracted,” B’Elanna stated.

“Yes.”

“Alright,” B’Elanna said and took a deep breath. “Show me how it works.”

Janeway tapped her upper arm, then smiled mischievously. “Bite me.”

B’Elanna gave Janeway a wonderfully wicked smile back. “I like the sound of that.”

Janeway’s smile faded a little as B’Elanna bent her head without taking her eyes of Janeway.

“So do I,” Janeway said and her pulse quickened. She held her breath as first B’Elanna’s lips parted and then teeth were revealed, before they touched her skin to take a hold. Once the pressure tightened, Janeway lifted her gaze back up with an exhale.

“Colour?” Seven asked, curling her fingers around Janeway’s hand.

“Green,” Janeway said with a slight grin. “Very, very green.”

B’Elanna bit harder, and Janeway hummed with pleasure.

“I believe it is safe to say that this is still green,” Seven stated.

Janeway squeezed Seven’s hand. “Yes.”

There was more pressure and Janeway closed her eyes with a soft moan.

“Colour?”

“Green,” Janeway answered and lifted heavy lids.

B’Elanna let go, kissed the spot she had bitten, before she moved a little to the side. Then she bit again.

They repeated that a couple of times, B’Elanna biting and Janeway giving a feedback, always staying in the shades of green.

Then B’Elanna’s eyes flashed and just for a breath, she bit so hard she provoked a hiss from Janeway, sending endorphins through her body.

The next moment, B’Elanna’s tongue caressed the bite-mark she had left.

Janeway swallowed, then took a deep breath. Her whole body was thrumming.

B’Elanna lifted her head a little. “What colour was that?”

“I… I’m not sure,” Janeway answered with a throaty voice and closed her eyes. “Dark green, maybe a yellow.”

“Are you… are you okay?”

Janeway smiled. “I’m more than just okay, B’Elanna.”

“Use your senses and trust your instincts,” Seven said quietly.

Janeway opened her eyes again.

B’Elanna lifted her head and looked at Seven. “I… I…” There was a tremor in B’Elanna’s voice and she shook her head.

Janeway lowered her gaze. “B’Elanna… you don’t have to do this if you don’t enjoy it.”

“ _I am_ enjoying this… _I am_ enjoying biting you,” B’Elanna said. “That’s the problem. How can I enjoy hurting you?”

Looking up at B’Elanna, Janeway said: “If it feels wrong to you, don’t do it.” She had to clear her throat. “That being said, I loved what you did. I loved the pain when you bit me and I loved the pleasure when you licked me.”

Janeway felt Seven shifting behind and then leaning against her. Then Seven’s hand was on Janeway’s back, stroking her. Janeway took a deep breath – luckily, because Seven robbed Janeway of her breath by biting her into the shoulder. It was just briefly but it hurt and not in the nice way.

“Ouch!” Janeway gasped after the first shock. “What the hell?” She turned to look at Seven.

“I apologize,” Seven said. “I attempted to make a point.”

“By hurting me?”

Seven caressed the place she had bitten, but Janeway was still too mystified about her action to get into it as much as she usually enjoyed it.

“I am afraid I have made my point more clearly than I had anticipated,” Seven said, looking contrite.

“You… didn’t look like you enjoyed that,” B’Elanna said.

“I didn’t,” Janeway replied and looked at B’Elanna. “It simply hurt.”

B’Elanna shook her head. “I don’t understand,” she said. “Seven bit you just like I did.”

“No, she didn’t.”

“Pain doesn’t equal pain,” Seven said.

“No, it doesn’t,” Janeway agreed. “And I’d appreciate it, if you wouldn’t demonstrate that again without at least warning me, thank you very much.” Janeway noticed her sharp tone and with a sigh turned her head. “Sorry, Seven. I’m just…” Janeway shook her head.

“Frustrated?” Seven suggested.

“Don’t you dare to bolt, B’Elanna,” Janeway said over her shoulder. “Yes, I’m frustrated, but not because of you.”

“Will you let us take care of you?” Seven asked.

Janeway sighed again. “I don’t know… maybe I should just take a cold shower and then read something mind-numbing.”

“Like a report from the Airponics Bay?”

That made Janeway smile. “Something like that.”

The mattress behind Janeway dipped and Seven lifted her gaze to B’Elanna who had shifted.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to take care of you?” B’Elanna asked.

“No,” Janeway replied and lowered her head onto her arm. “But I’m sure that I’ll either ex- or implode if we have to stop again.”

“In this case I would suggest a quickie,” Seven said matter-of-factly. “There is less chance of being interrupted.”

Janeway laughed softly at that, then goose-bumps erupted on her arm as B’Elanna caressed the places she had bitten.

“Will you give me another chance with this?” B’Elanna wanted to know.

“This isn’t about needing a second chance, B’Elanna,” Janeway said. “It’s about you…” Janeway’s voice trailed off as she felt B’Elanna’s lips on her arm, kissing the very same places she had caressed before.

Even though she was still not sure if she really wanted this to continue, Janeway shivered when B’Elanna’s tongue touched her skin.

Seven leaned in and kissed Janeway softly before she gestured with her chin to B’Elanna.

Still hesitant, Janeway took a deep breath. Then Seven began to stroke Janeway’s back in random patterns, and Janeway lifted her head to face B’Elanna, who met her gaze.

Janeway’s eyes, however, were instantly drawn to B’Elanna’s tongue which trailed languidly across her skin. Moistening her lips, Janeway closed her eyes. “Please promise me that you won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with,” she whispered and lifted her lids to look at B’Elanna.

“My brain might not understand the distinction yet but my gut does,” B’Elanna said with a crooked smile. “I saw the difference in your face between me biting you and Seven doing it.”

Janeway gave B’Elanna a small smile. “I guess it was rather obvious.”

“Yeah,” B’Elanna said. “Knowing that you’d clearly show and say that you don’t like something…” B’Elanna shrugged.

Janeway lifted a hand and B’Elanna linked fingers with her. “I promise you that I’ll let you know if I’m uncomfortable with something you do,” Janeway said. “You can-“

Seven’s fingers had moved down Janeway’s spine and were now circling right at the tail-bone – causing Janeway’s whole body to shiver –, before moving up again.

Janeway cleared her throat. “Uhm… where were we at?”

“We were done talking,” B’Elanna said with a half-grin, squeezing Janeway’s fingers.

“Agreed,” Seven said, her finger now trailing up Janeway’s neck.

With a smile, Janeway closed her eyes. “No argument here,” she said and returned B’Elanna’s gesture. Janeway didn’t look up when she felt B’Elanna’s mouth on her arm but her smile deepened as teeth grazed her skin.

Someone pushed the blanket lower, then fingers slowly criss-crossed over Janeway’s upper back, causing her to sigh with contentment.

B’Elanna kissed her way down Janeway’s hand, down her arm and then B’Elanna’s tongue touched the inside of Janeway’s elbow.

A jolt run through Janeway and her eyes flew open.

B’Elanna tightened her grip on Janeway’s hand and paid close attention to that spot, sending shiver after shiver down Janeway’s spine.

When B’Elanna began to nip at the sensitive skin, Janeway gasped.

Each nip sent a little pulse of desire through Janeway, intensifying her need. She bit her lip so she wouldn’t ask B’Elanna to bite her again, to share once more that particular kind of intimacy with her; the giving and receiving of pain and the pleasure they both had gained from it.

As much as Janeway succeeded in not asking, though, she couldn’t hold back the moan and couldn’t keep her limbs from twitching or her breath from getting heavier.

Then B’Elanna turned her head and after locking eyes with Janeway, bit her in the middle of her upper arm.

The unexpectedness and the intensity of the pain – up in the darker regions of the green spectrum – stole Janeway’s breath. But it didn’t stop Janeway’s face from breaking into a lascivious smile – after the initial silent ‘o’.

Apparently that was all B’Elanna needed – a visual sign that Janeway was enjoying herself – and she began to bite Janeway over and over again until her arm was full of bite-marks.

With each bite, Janeway had moved her head closer to B’Elanna’s, falling even deeper into the gaze of her brown eyes, and with each bite their grip on each other’s hands tightened.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose you don’t mind if I don’t leave you with another cliffhanger, do you? ;o)

B’Elanna licked over the last mark she had left and her free hand moved onto Janeway’s shoulder. “I’m running out of space on your arm,” B’Elanna said, her voice low.

Janeway’s eyes flicked into the direction where B’Elanna’s hand was.

The corner of B’Elanna’s mouth lifted and then, after a squeeze to Janeway’s hand, she shifted and disappeared out of Janeway’s view.

The next moment, Janeway felt B’Elanna’s mouth on her back, where she began to kiss, lick and nip. But it didn’t take too long before Janeway felt teeth taking a hold on her and wonderful pain flooded her body.

Janeway moved up onto her elbows, dug her fingers into the bed-spread, and arched her back, offering herself to B’Elanna.

B’Elanna hummed, then released Janeway and caressed her with her tongue.

Janeway inhaled deeply.

“Please let me see you.”

Janeway lifted her head and looked at Seven who had spoken quietly.

B’Elanna found another place she liked and bit Janeway again.

Shifting her weight, Janeway groped for Seven’s hand. “Hold me.”

Seven obliged and took Janeway’s hand, and Janeway pulled it to towards herself. But it wasn’t close enough, especially not as the pressure around Janeway’s flesh tightened.

Janeway moaned and inched closer to Seven. It was like an urge to have someone close to her, like she’d had B’Elanna before; someone to share her pleasure with but also someone who kept her grounded and who kept her from drowning in the mixture of pain and pleasure that she didn’t want to stop. Janeway had gone so long without that kind of sensation, she _so_ did not want it to stop.

Janeway must have lost track of time because by now she had several places on her upper back that were pulsing and throbbing. And she was laying halfway on top of Seven, who had turned onto her back.

_When did this happen?_

“Are you trying to get away?” B’Elanna asked.

Janeway frowned. Who was trying to get away from what?

“B’Elanna is talking to you,” Seven said to Janeway.

Janeway’s frown deepened. “No.”

“You’re moving away from me,” B’Elanna said.

“Not away from you,” Janeway replied and shook her head. “To Seven… need anchor.”

“Alright.”

“All is well,” Seven said, looking past Janeway for a moment before focusing on her again. “Would you like to come closer before we continue?”

Janeway nodded. “Yes… please.”

Seven wrapped an arm around Janeway and helped her to move on top of her.

B’Elanna rubbed Janeway’s back. “You two settled?”

“Not quite,” Seven replied and reached between Janeway and herself – or tried to.

Janeway shifted slightly to let Seven re-arrange her breasts.

“Thank you.”

Janeway smiled softly and the corner of Seven’s mouth lifted into an answering tiny smile, before she looked past Janeway at B’Elanna.

“Proceed.”

The hand on Janeway’s back stilled for a moment and the implant above Seven’s eye rose.

“Would you prefer for me to say we are ready whenever you are?” Seven asked.

B’Elanna snorted and then continued rubbing Janeway’s back – with the distinct difference that the strokes now also reached Janeway’s lower back.

Janeway could have sworn that she had kept completely still, but Seven’s eyes were on Janeway in an instant and B’Elanna’s hand slowed perceptively before it stopped.

Just with the tip of her fingers, B’Elanna moved up again.

Janeway’s muscles twitched.

The fingers slowly moved down again and this time Janeway was very much aware of her hips pushing into Seven.

“I guess… never mind,” B’Elanna said.

The next moment her mouth was on Janeway’s back and B’Elanna once more began to kiss and lick her, every once in a while nipping at her skin.

Like a diver preparing for the descent, Janeway took a couple of deep breaths.

Seven lifted her head. “I wonder if the placement of your legs was a conscious decision,” she said close to Janeway’s ear.

Janeway’s breath left her in one big whoosh when Seven’s thighs pressed slightly against her own, thereby spreading Janeway further open. Her whole body jerked with excitement and a surge of need shot through her.

Seven hummed with pleasure. “I would like to enhance that if you are not opposed.” Seven laid her head back and looked at Janeway.

Janeway returned the intense gaze, then slowly nodded. “Yes, please,” she whispered.

A ghost of a smile crossed Seven’s face and she inhaled deeply. Then Seven put a hand in the nape of Janeway’s neck and pulled her head down, before kissing her languidly but thoroughly, while re-arranging their legs.

Once Seven let her up for air, Janeway became aware that Seven had hooked her feet into the hollow of Janeway’s knees.

“Give me your hands,” Seven said.

Janeway shifted and placed her hands in Seven’s. Then, as Seven’s fingers closed around Janeway’s hands, Seven pulled her legs apart. “I have you, Kathryn.”

An almost violent shudder went through Janeway and there was no more preparing for a soft descent. It was a head-first plunge into another mind-set. There was no struggle, no argument and no hesitation; just a willingness to follow Seven’s lead, an eagerness to submit to her will and to be in this moment with her and with B’Elanna – who’s hands were now on Janeway’s buttocks, kneading them with strong fingers.

Then B’Elanna’s mouth was in the dip of Janeway’s lower back, moving down to her tail-bone.

Seven’s hold tightened as Janeway’s hips jerked and Janeway moaned, then as B’Elanna’s tongue circled around the protrusion a needy whimper escaped her lips.

B’Elanna’s finger dug into the muscles of Janeway’s buttocks, holding her tightly.

When the tantalizing tongue stopped, Janeway took a couple of deep breaths. But her attempt was in vain because B’Elanna took her breath away as she attacked Janeway’s buttocks with her teeth; nipping and biting her; always alternating the strength with which she did so. Sometimes it was more like a soft hold and other times Janeway had to consciously breathe through the pain. She even had to call a yellow once.

At one point Janeway’s butt felt like it was partially on fire and the heat seemed to be drawn right between her legs, creating a hard and smouldering pulse there.

When B’Elanna drew her tongue up Janeway’s spine, Janeway lowered her head, squirming on top of Seven. “Oh my gods,” she panted.

Somewhere above Janeway’s head, B’Elanna said: “I’m going to disappear in _that_ direction.” Her finger trailed down Janeway’s back. “The scent of you two is getting too – distracting.”

 _Yes, yes, yes!_ , Janeway thought and lifted her hips to the touch as much as she could.

“I have an inclination that Kathryn is not opposed to your plan,” Seven said. “You will find her quite ready for you.”

Something in Seven’s tone had Janeway lift her head just enough to look at her.

“You are dripping onto me,” Seven stated.

Janeway only vaguely registered B’Elanna’s groan as she tried reflexively to close her legs.

The crested implant rose. “You know that you are not able to close your legs, yet you try. Why?”

Janeway swallowed. “I’m… a little embarrassed.”

“Are you also _a_ _little_ excited?”

Janeway moistened her lips. “More than a little,” she admitted.

The corner of Seven’s mouth lifted. “Do you want B’Elanna’s fingers inside of you?”

“Yes,” Janeway breathed, her heart pumping faster and her cunt clenching pleadingly.

“I would consider this a moment when ‘fuck me, _please’_ is appropriate.”

Janeway’s breath caught.

There was some rustling beside them and Seven’s gaze went past Janeway.

Following her gaze, Janeway looked over her shoulder at B’Elanna, whose eyes were glued to Janeway.

“I…” Janeway cleared her throat. “Would you-“ _Deep breath_. Janeway looked up again. “Fuck me, please?”

The corner of B’Elanna’s mouth twitched, then lifted again into this wicked smile. “With pleasure,” she replied and moved out of Janeway’s view.

Janeway looked back at Seven, who was just about to say something, when there was a choked sound from B’Elanna, then a hoarse: “Kahless, this is unbelievable!”

Seven lifted her head.

Janeway felt a very faint touch right between her legs, then Seven hummed and B’Elanna groaned.

“She is tasting you,” Seven said close to Janeway’s ear.

At first this didn’t make any sense, but then Janeway suddenly realised what that faint touch had been: B’Elanna gathering threads of Janeway’s wetness. _And she’s licking it off her fingers!_

Now Janeway was the one choking.

Seven put her head back and looked at Janeway with a smirk. “I am certain I know what B’Elanna would do if you were in another position.”

Janeway bit her lip.

“I’d lick every single drop of her skin,” B’Elanna said with a rumbling undertone in her voice.

Images of B’Elanna doing just that popped into Janeway’s head and she shivered.

“But for now… I’ll have something else in mind.”

Janeway knew immediately what that was because B’Elanna’s fingers were right there, right on her. No slow approach, no. One moment there was nothing, the next B’Elanna’s fingers were there, touching, seeking, finding and then –

“Oh gods… yes!” Janeway gasped as B’Elanna slid inside her with her fingers.

Seven’s hold on Janeway tightened and she pulled their legs slightly more apart.

A jolt of excitement shot through Janeway and she dropped her head with a groan beside Seven’s.

B’Elanna began to move the fingers inside Janeway in a steady pace and Janeway wanted to match her rhythm, but she could hardly lift her hips. And since she had no way of showing how incredible she felt, Janeway expressed it by talking. She told Seven how wonderful it felt to lay on top of her, to being held by her and being unable to get away. Janeway told Seven how great it felt to be fucked by B’Elanna and that the combination of being held and fucked was mind-blowing.

Seven interrupted Janeway’s babbling by pushing her hips up and humming into Janeway’s ear. After another jerk of Seven’s hips, Janeway lifted her head.

Seven’s pupils were dilated and her lips slightly parted. The corner of her mouth twitched at Janeway’s questioning look.

“Suffice to say… B’Elanna is exploring possibilities…” Another pleased hum and Seven’s eye-lids fluttered briefly, before Seven focused on Janeway again. “Possibilities to pleasure us… at the same time.”

A thrill of delight shot down Janeway’s spine.

“Yeah, and I think I’ve found a way,” B’Elanna said and the fingers inside Janeway picked up their rhythm again, moving in and out of her.

Janeway moaned and as Seven’s hips began to thrust against her, Janeway could easily imagine that it served to meet B’Elanna’s movements.

Watching and feeling Seven get more and more turned on, excited Janeway even more, which seemed to increase Seven’s lust. And the stronger Seven’s lust grew, the tighter her grip on Janeway became and the further Janeway’s legs were spread.

Once more Janeway wanted to express how amazing she felt, but all that left her mouth were repetitions of ‘yes’, ‘gods’ and ‘oh’ in no particular order but with many variations in infliction and combination.

Only when Janeway felt an orgasm approach, did she put a little more effort into her speech. “Going… to come… soon… if I may.”

Seven’s eyes flashed and a tiny smile appeared in the corner of her mouth. “Not quite yet, no.”

Seven had done that before, denying or rather delaying Janeway’s orgasm. But at least she had slowed her efforts in making Janeway come. Not so B’Elanna, who kept fucking Janeway just as nicely as before.

“Oh gods,” Janeway gasped, then louder: “Stop, please… stop… stop, stop! Please stop!”

Seven smirked.

“Something wrong?” B’Elanna asked, slowing her motions.

Closing her eyes with relief, Janeway took a deep breath.

“Kathryn and I have an agreement that she needs my permission to orgasm,” Seven said.

“Oh.”

Janeway concentrated on her breathing.

“Does she have it?” B’Elanna asked.

“No,” Seven replied.

“Do you want me to continue?”

Slowly, Janeway opened her eyes and the look in Seven’s eyes gave her the answer before it was spoken.

“Yes,” Seven said.

“Seven… I-“ Janeway’s breath caught as B’Elanna’s finger started to move again – wonderful deep and hard.

“Nonono… oh gods…” Janeway looked beseechingly at Seven. “Please, Seven!”

“No.”

Janeway lowered her head. “Please, B’Elanna, stop… too good- oh gods! Stop!” She dug her fingers into Seven’s hands. “Please stop.” The last plea came out as a whisper. She desperately wanted to come, but not without Seven’s permission, which is why Janeway let out a choked sob as B’Elanna slowed down.

Seven released Janeway’s hands and embraced her. Then Janeway’s hair was brushed aside.

“Come…” Seven’s breath caught. “Come with me.” Seven’s tongue sneaked into Janeway’s ear.

Janeway had just enough time to gasp as Seven shuddered underneath her, before she once more followed Seven’s lead.

 

This time the tension broke through tears. Thankfully, Seven had witnessed that before and just held Janeway as she cried, quietly talking to her – or maybe to B’Elanna. Janeway wasn’t sure since she didn’t pay attention to the actual words.

After a couple of minutes, Janeway had collected herself enough to lift her head and wipe her eyes, before she looked at Seven. Sighing contentedly, Janeway leaned down and kissed her softly.

“Thank you so much,” Janeway whispered close to Seven’s lips.

“It was my pleasure,” Seven replied.

Janeway hummed. “And mine.” She gave Seven another kiss, before she attempted to sit up – which wasn’t quite as easy as she had thought. Janeway had aching muscles in places she couldn’t recall having any.

But finally – with some groaning and laughing – Janeway managed to sit up. She looked at B’Elanna, who was sitting on her haunches beside them.

“Would you mind if I come over and sit there?” Janeway pointed to B’Elanna’s lap.

B’Elanna shook her head and Janeway climbed off Seven to move over.

Making herself comfortable, Janeway then embraced B’Elanna, who sighed deeply and returned the hug.

“Oh B’Elanna…” Janeway tightened her hold for a moment, before she loosened her grip to look at B’Elanna. “I guess, I did want to jump head-first into a play with you,” Janeway said with a wry smile.

“I have been wondering about that one,” B’Elanna said. “And while we’re at it… if this is Seven’s definition of a quickie, how do you survive anything else?”

Janeway laughed at that, then cradled B’Elanna’s face in her hands. “Thank you for making me feel amazing.”

“She also made you look amazing,” Seven said.

Janeway lowered her hands and turned to look at Seven, who had moved onto her side and was now reaching out a hand.

Janeway hummed with pleasure as Seven’s finger touched her back, caressing the tender bite-marks. “If it looks as good as it feels, it must be quite the sight,” she said.

“It is,” Seven said.

Sighing with contentment, Janeway turned back to B’Elanna to give Seven a chance to reach even more of her back. She closed her eyes and leaned against B’Elanna, to enjoy the caresses and to how it felt now and to recall how it had felt before.

When B’Elanna shifted slightly underneath her, Janeway leaned back. “Am I getting too heavy?”

“No.”

Something in B’Elanna’s tone made Janeway duck her head so she could look at her. “What is it?”

B’Elanna shook her head. “Nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“I… uhm…”

Seven’s fingers trailed down Janeway’s spine and she shivered.

B’Elanna closed her eyes and bit her lip.

Now Seven touched one of the marks on Janeway’s buttocks, causing Janeway to shift her weight and hum again.

B’Elanna let go of her lip and drew a deep breath. Then she lifted her lids and looked up. The intensity in her eyes took Janeway’s breath away.

“B’Elanna?” Janeway whispered.

“I…” B’Elanna shook her head. “Not now.” Her hands moved onto Janeway’s butt. “Seven, move!” With a grunt, B’Elanna lifted herself and Janeway up and the next moment Janeway landed on her back and B’Elanna on top of her – knocking the air out of Janeway.

With another grunt, B’Elanna pulled her hands free, before she slid up to lay fully on Janeway. B’Elanna braced herself on her arms, locked her eyes onto Janeway’s and then angled her hips slightly and –

Janeway moaned as she once more felt B’Elanna inside her.

“Kahless…” B’Elanna put her forehead against Janeway’s. “What are you doing to me?” She asked with another thrust.

“Hopefully making you feel good,” Janeway replied quietly and pushed her hips up.

B’Elanna groaned and lifted her head. “Need… to…” She pulled her hips back just to thrust into Janeway again. “Need to move.”

Janeway lifted her hands and cupped B’Elanna’s face. “Yes, B’Elanna… yes!”

Then, as if something inside B’Elanna had clicked, her expression changed. Had she looked like she needed or wanted something before, now she was out to get it. Her hands shifted and she took a hold of Janeway’s shoulders, then she began thrust into Janeway again and again.

B’Elanna’s energy felt thrillingly alive and to Janeway it was as if B’Elanna was pushing this energy right into her, filling her up with it.

But as amazing as it was for Janeway, for the moment she was much more interested in how B’Elanna felt; wanted her to know that her passion and fire was really welcome here – not to mention that B’Elanna had satisfied Janeway very nicely before, so her own need wasn’t as overwhelming as it had been earlier.

And as Janeway stared up into B’Elanna’s eyes, she realised that there was also something else going on; that for her this was still a part of the play. Janeway wanted to be taken by B’Elanna like this, she wanted to offer B’Elanna what she desired, and Janeway wanted to be the one who satisfied her.

So, instead of concentrating on herself, Janeway focused all her senses onto B’Elanna. She told her how exhilarating it was to feel her like that and how glad she was to share this with her.

Janeway also tried to express her appreciation through matching B’Elanna’s rhythm – as much as her aching muscles would allow. But her hands were working just fine and she let them roam over B’Elanna’s back.

B’Elanna had at one point dropped her head beside Janeway’s, but now she suddenly lifted it and her body went still. With wide open eyes she stared at Janeway.

Janeway was just about to ask if something was wrong, when a tremor ran through B’Elanna, quickly followed by another one.

B’Elanna began to move again, her eyes growing even wider.

“Yes,” Janeway breathed, having a feeling what that was about. “Yes, please.”

B’Elanna’s grip on Janeway’s shoulders tightened.

“Please, B’Elanna,” Janeway repeated.

B’Elanna moaned and then her eye-lids fluttered shut.

Janeway’s face broke into a small smile as B’Elanna dropped her head beside her own. Turning her head slightly, she began to plead for B’Elanna’s orgasm as much as she had pleaded for her own before.

B’Elanna’s body jerked, then there was a quick piercing pain in the juncture of Janeway’s neck and shoulder that was soon replaced by a sucking sensation.

Janeway shivered and wrapped her arms around B’Elanna.

The sucking stopped and a low growl began to vibrate through B’Elanna

Janeway closed her eyes and – with a satisfied grin – once more held B’Elanna close as she came.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

“I find being with more than one person is a very efficient way to have intercourse,” Seven said. “I am still able to revel in the aftermath of my own climax while watching you enjoying yourselves.”

“I’d never pegged you for being a lazy sod,” B’Elanna muttered, causing Janeway to laugh softly.

“I am not a _lazy_ _sod_ ,” Seven said. “However, I haven’t been very active today.”

“Oh?” Janeway turned her head to Seven. “I beg to differ,” she said. “Or were you feeling passive when you held me down?”

There was a moment’s pause.

“Just because you weren’t the one having your fingers inside of me, doesn’t mean you were passive,” Janeway added.

“You didn’t feel passive to me,” B’Elanna agreed and lifted her head. “I’ll be off you as soon as I’ve got my limbs sorted out,” she added to Janeway.

“You’re fine for a moment longer,” Janeway assured her with a smile.

“Do you need assistance?” Seven asked.

B’Elanna snorted. “Like in you pushing me over and just letting me lay there?”

“As in pulling you over so you can lay between the Captain and myself while you recover,” Seven corrected.

“I might actually like that,” B’Elanna said.

The next moment, B’Elanna was pulled off Janeway and landed beside her with a soft oomph.

Janeway shook her head with a smile, then grabbed the blanket to pull it over the three of them.

B’Elanna was now on her side, Seven laying behind her with an arm around her.

“You really do feel at home with Seven, don’t you?”

“I… err…”

“She only chose to lay this way so she would be able to look at you,” Seven said.

“I see,” Janeway said and made herself comfortable.

B’Elanna reached out and took Janeway’s hand. “Yeah, I do,” she said. “But don’t tell her that. She’s insufferable enough as it is.”

Janeway’s eyes moved up to Seven, who was looking down at them from behind B’Elanna.

“There is a phrase, I have learned from the Captain: like will to like.”

B’Elanna turned her head to Seven. “Did you just call Kathryn insufferable?”

The crested implant above Seven’s eye rose. “The Captain and I share valuable qualities.”

B’Elanna let out another snort. “You win,” she said and turned back to face Janeway. “But only because my brain is still mushed up,” she added and squeezed Janeway’s hand.

“Again,” Janeway said. “Hopefully in a good way.”

B’Elanna gave Janeway a half-grin. “Yeah… uhm… talking about hopefully…” B’Elanna’s face turned serious. “Do you realize that I’ve… err…”

“That you’ve what?”

“I’ve marked you,” B’Elanna said and she glanced at Janeway’s shoulder. “I mean, I broke your skin.”

Janeway lifted her hand to her shoulder, touching the tender spot there – among all the others. “For future references,” Janeway said and squeezed B’Elanna’s hand. “Make sure the other parties involved are alright with that.”

“I’ve never marked someone,” B’Elanna said in a rush. “Well, unless you count the time I went through the pon farr.”

“How can a Klingon go through the Vulcan time of mating?” Seven asked.

“It is possible if a Vulcan initiates a mental bond while he’s going through the pon farr,” B’Elanna replied.

“And who did you mark?” Seven asked.

“Tom.”

Janeway opened her mouth to get her own question in, but Seven beat her to it.

“What does the marking mean to you?”

B’Elanna looked once more over her shoulder at Seven. “I’m not sure you’ll like the answer.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I wouldn’t,” B’Elanna replied.

“B’Elanna Torres,” Seven said, tightening her grip on B’Elanna. “You did not just insult me by comparing me with you?”

Janeway lowered her head to hide a sudden grin.

“You’re such a pain in the ass,” B’Elanna said.

“With the right preparation I am not, I assure you,” Seven said. “I could show you, it’s a very pleasant experience.”

“Unbelievable,” B’Elanna muttered, then: “It is rather possessive.”

Janeway looked up again. “For Klingons in general or for you?”

B’Elanna turned back to Janeway. “In general, I guess,” she said. “And yeah, me being possessive was part of it.” B’Elanna took a deep breath. “But tasting your blood in that moment… for me that was… very intimate.”

“That would answer my question, about there being a difference for you,” Janeway said. “You’ve left marks all over my body. Some of them I’ll probably still have tomorrow – hopefully.” Janeway smiled. “Now, about being possessive… I don’t have that much experience with polyamory myself, but I do remember a friend telling me that the emotions themselves aren’t really the problem. It’s how you deal with them that could cause trouble.” Janeway let go of B’Elanna’s hand and reached out to for a caress. “She said honesty and communication are the key.”

“But I don’t know how to do that,” B’Elanna said.

Janeway smiled. “For not knowing how to do that, you’re doing a damn fine job.”

B’Elanna looked sceptically at Janeway.

“I’m serious, B’Elanna,” Janeway said. “You’ve been confronted with so many different things in a matter of hours, despite me insisting on not dumping everything onto you at once.”

“Yeah, and I was about to bolt more than once,” B’Elanna said.

“But you did not,” Seven stated. “You chose to stay and work through it one way or another.”

Janeway moved closer to the two of them. “You know, Seven and I haven’t figured it all out,” she said. “There are moments when I want to disappear and I’m pretty sure that Seven is sometimes sick and tired of my insecurities or my _humanity_.” Janeway gave Seven a quick smile before focusing on B’Elanna again. “The thing is, I trust Seven. I trust her with my life _and_ with my heart, and that’s why I don’t run even though I might be tempted to do so. I’m confident that eventually we’ll sort it out.”

“Sooner or later,” Seven said and held out a hand to Janeway.

“Sooner or later,” Janeway agreed with a smile, taking Seven’s hand and squeezing it softly.

“It looks so easy for you,” B’Elanna said.

Janeway lifted an eyebrow. “I know it wasn’t easy for Seven to talk about her implants and the feelings connected to them.”

“Oh no,” B’Elanna said, her eyes growing wide. “That’s not what I’m saying.” She turned her head to Seven. “What I meant was… oh, I don’t know.”

“B’Elanna,” Janeway said, waiting to be acknowledged. “We’re all here. Isn’t that what really matters?”

“Yeah, I guess,” B’Elanna said.

“You were afraid that I would be upset about your possessive feelings concerning the Captain,” Seven stated.

“That’s what usually happens, isn’t it?” B’Elanna replied.

“I don’t know what usually occurs. The relationship with the Captain is my first. I therefore strongly suggest for you not to assume too much and instead ask either of us how we feel about certain issues – especially if it concerns our emotions,” Seven said. “The consequences of making decisions based on wrong assumptions can be rather – painful.”

Janeway softly squeezed Seven’s hand, having an idea that the last part was a reference to Seven ending their relationship.

Seven returned the gesture without taking her eyes of B’Elanna. “You have stated before that you are attracted to both of us and to how we feel as a couple,” Seven said. “Is this correct?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you intending to separate us so you can have one of us for yourself?” Seven asked.

“No!”

Seven smiled. “Then I have no reason to feel threatened by your possessive moments concerning the Captain,” she said. “And I furthermore assume you will have them with me as well.”

“Maybe so,” B’Elanna said, then sighed. “I feel like a baby in the woods.”

Seven cocked her head questioningly.

“Being in an unfamiliar situation where you don’t know the rules,” B’Elanna explained.

“We’ll just have to make our own rules,” Janeway said.

“Think of it as an engineering-challenge,” Seven said. “You will have to figure out the right components and formulas to make the engine run smoothly.”

B’Elanna smiled crookedly and then turned onto her back. For a moment she just stared up at Seven, before she finally lifted a hand to put it onto the nape of Seven’s neck – which was the first time that Janeway felt a twinge of possessiveness herself.

Janeway blinked in surprise, let go of Seven’s hand and tried to focus on something else – for example the very tender kiss Seven and B’Elanna shared – but her gaze kept sliding back to B’Elanna’s hand on Seven’s neck, where the fingers were now stroking Seven’s skin.

 _This is stupid, Kathryn,_ Janeway thought _. Of all the things Seven has shared with B’Elanna, you’re jealous of Seven’s neck being touched?_

But then Janeway remembered how she had held Seven in her arms, stroking her neck until she calmed down. And she remembered how Seven had fallen asleep in Janeway’s arms while she played with the blond tresses. Suddenly it didn’t feel so stupid anymore.

Janeway waited for them to end their kiss – forcing herself to not look at B’Elanna’s hand on Seven’s neck – before she cleared her throat. With her heart pounding in her ears, Janeway looked at B’Elanna. “I… I’ve just had my own possessive moment.”

B’Elanna’s eyes widened. “Because of something I did?”

“Actually, yes… would you…” Janeway took a deep breath. What if they found her notion to be ridiculous? “Would you mind not holding Seven’s neck?”

B’Elanna pulled her hand away as if she’d burned herself. “Okay,” she said.

Janeway swallowed and turned to Seven. “I know you love to be touched there, but… I have some special memories about touching your neck.” She inhaled again. “If that’s alright with you, I’d rather not share that.”

“So far you have paid adequate attention to my neck,” Seven replied. “Therefore your wish is acceptable.”

Janeway almost sagged with relief when Seven’s words were followed by her tiny smile.

“I’m sorry-“

“Don’t be,” Janeway looked at B’Elanna. “How were you supposed to know if even I wasn’t aware of it?” Janeway shook her head. “Who would have thought…”

“Is there something else that you would rather not share?” Seven asked.

Janeway’s gaze moved back to Seven and she thought about the question for a moment. Finally she lifted a shoulder. “Nothing that I can think of right now.”

“If B’Elanna were to touch my implants, would that disturb you?”

Janeway imagined B’Elanna’s reaction to Seven having her implants touched, and there was another tingle – but this time it wasn’t possessiveness. No, that tingle was lower and a slow smile broke free in Janeway’s face. “Actually, I believe I would very much like to see that.”

The implant above Seven’s eye rose. “I always believed me to be the one who enjoys to observe,” she said. “Apparently, I was mistaken.” Her blue eyes sparkled.

“Why do you think it took me so long to make myself leave back on the Holodeck?” Janeway asked. “I greatly enjoyed watching the two of you. You are very sexy together.”

Seven looked down to B’Elanna. “Agreed.”

B’Elanna opened her mouth, closed it again and then shook her head. “Will you two ever stop puzzling me?”

“Elaborate,” Seven said.

“Oh, I don’t know, but just a couple of minutes ago…” B’Elanna said and looked at Janeway. “You really didn’t like me touching Seven’s neck, right?”

“That’s right.”

“And yet you’re talking about how much you like seeing Seven and myself together.”

“Yes,” Janeway said slowly, not sure where B’Elanna was going with this.

B’Elanna sighed. “Please explain to me how you can just move on as if nothing has happened?”

“A lot has happened,” Janeway replied perplexed. “I told you that I would prefer if you wouldn’t hold Seven’s neck, and I asked Seven if this gesture could be something exclusive for us. You both respected my feelings, you even apologized for something you couldn’t have known.”

For a moment B’Elanna just stared at Janeway. Then, with another slight shake of her head, she said: “You know, that is exactly what I meant earlier. One of you has an issue, you talk about it and after a couple of minutes it’s over.”

“I assure you our issues are not always solved in a matter of 2.7 minutes, B’Elanna Torres,” Seven said. “I required 38.4 minutes to convince the Captain to go on a date with me. She had many issues concerning that particular subject.”

“It did not take you that long to convince me to _date_ you,” Janeway pointed out. “I agreed within seconds – once you asked me.”

“I stand corrected,” Seven said, her head dipping slightly in acknowledgment. “I apologize for my poor choice of words.”

“One day, I’d like to hear that story,” B’Elanna said.

“That is fairly simple,” Seven said. “I was well prepared and could therefore counter every argument the Captain had.”

B’Elanna turned her head to Janeway and gave her a questioning look.

“In essence, yes,” Janeway said with a smile. “But it was hardly simple.”

“Compared to what I had imagined, it was,” Seven stated calmly.

Janeway’s eyebrow rose. “You _imagined_ beforehand how our conversation would go?” She asked teasingly.

“You have always encouraged me to use my imagination and I did,” Seven said. “I am relieved that the reality turned out as well as it did.”

“Are you saying you had doubts about your arguments?”

The corner of Seven’s mouth lifted. “I did not doubt my reasoning,” she said. “However, I was concerned about your – stubbornness.”

B’Elanna snorted but quickly tried to hide it with a fake cough.

Janeway only glanced at her, before she mock-glared at Seven. “Remind me again, why I ever liked your forwardness, because I don’t remember.”

“Because you always know where you stand with me,” Seven replied.

“So very true, if uncomfortable at times.” Janeway tilted her head slightly. “Maybe that’s the reason. Right from the beginning we have been up-front with each other,” she said. “The times you did hold something back, you had ulterior motives.”

“Or so I believed,” Seven said dryly. “However, I have learned to bring my motives to you if they concern our relationship or ship’s business before I act upon them.”

Janeway smiled.

“I guess the key isn’t your communication but the trust you have in each other,” B’Elanna said quietly. “You’ve said it before, you trust Seven with your life and with your heart.”

“I do,” Janeway replied.

“But that means you can get hurt so much more easily.”

“Yes, it does.” Janeway thought back to how much it had hurt as Seven had ended their relationship. But she also remembered how stunned she had been when Seven had finally explained her reasoning; that Seven had felt guilty and had wanted to protect Janeway from suffering more. It had taken Seven a while to figure out that she had hurt Janeway even more by denying her to spent as much time with Seven as she might have left – fortunately the worst case scenario had never come to pass.

Janeway also remembered how much she had cherished to be the one to give comfort for a change; she remembered how captivated she had been to discover that Seven had a comfort-drink that tasted like strawberries and she remembered how wonderful it had been to have Seven in her arms as she fell asleep for the first time.

“By the look in your face, I’d say the pain seems almost trivial compared to the good stuff you get out of the relationship,” B’Elanna said.

“Hm?” Janeway looked at B’Elanna.

“It’s written all over your face how much you adore Seven,” B’Elanna said. “It’s quite amazing to see.”

“I’ve not once regretted my decision to let Seven in,” Janeway replied. “And yes, I adore her,” she added and looked at Seven.

Janeway sighed happily as her words were answered with one of Seven’s rare dazzling smiles.

“This is breath-taking,” B’Elanna said in a hushed voice.

Janeway knew exactly how B’Elanna felt. Her own reaction when she had seen that smile for the first time hadn’t been much different. “It’s quite the sight, isn’t it?” Janeway followed Sevens example and looked at B’Elanna.

“It’s… it’s one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.”

“I find that hard to believe, B’Elanna Torres,” Seven said. “For you every engine is a thing of beauty.”

B’Elanna narrowed her eyes and inhaled deeply. But then she let the breath out and her facial expression relaxed again. She cupped Seven’s face. “Yes, I like engines and yes, I often admire their ingenuity but I hardly call them beautiful,” she said. “Your smile on the other hand is.”

Seven blinked, then blinked again before she cocked her head. “I am tempted to point out that beauty is irrelevant,” she said. “However, I cannot fail to notice that I am curiously pleased that you like something about me.”

“I like a lot of things about you,” B’Elanna said.

With that, B’Elanna was rewarded with her very own bright smile from Seven – which in return made B’Elanna grin.

Of course Janeway had to smile as well – just before she had to yawn suddenly.

Two heads swivelled towards Janeway.

“Sorry,” Janeway said.

“I should go,” B’Elanna said. “It’s probably late and I have the early shift tomorrow.”

“As have I,” Seven said.

“And I.”

Nobody moved.

“I feel a certain reluctance to end this evening,” Seven said.

“Me too,” Janeway said.

“Make that three,” B’Elanna sighed. “It’s like… if I walk out of here I’ll start thinking this was only a dream, you know.”

“Or you will begin to think about what happened and since we are not there to reassure you-“

B’Elanna glared at Seven.

“I have a feeling, this is a moment when B’Elanna doesn’t like you very much,” Janeway said to Seven.

“Only because I am – hitting too close to home.”

“I don’t know why I put up with you,” B’Elanna muttered.

“For several reasons,” Seven said. “Even though you couldn’t admit it at the beginning, you appreciate my contribution concerning engineering-matters. We work well together.

“You enjoy sparring with me – verbally and physically. And I am fairly certain that you like being intimate with me, since you had your fingers inside of me twice.”

B’Elanna let out a laugh. “You are going to drive me up a wall.”

Seven cocked her head. “I would certainly like to achieve that once you decide to let me touch you.”

“That’s not what I meant, but yeah, it’s quite possible that you will,” B’Elanna replied.

“I have stated it before,” Seven said. “I’m looking forward to it.”

B’Elanna looked at Seven for a moment. “Yeah, me too,” she said. “Now let me move so I can look at something nice for a change.”

Janeway’s ‘seriously?’-look that was directed at B’Elanna went unnoticed because Seven didn’t move.

“What?” B’Elanna asked.

“I am trying to discern a possible answer to why you keep supressing your desire,” Seven said. “You have tried that before with the Captain.”

Janeway raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“I… why… how…” B’Elanna sputtered. “How do you know?”

“Your pulse and temperature increase,” Seven stated calmly. “I have told you that I’m able to detect that.”

B’Elanna closed her eyes.

“Since we are not on duty, I don’t understand why you are trying to hide it.”

B’Elanna swallowed but said nothing.

“It was unsettling at first to know that Seven can read me so easily,” Janeway said. “Especially when we began talking about BDSM.”

B’Elanna turned her head to Janeway.

“She would ask a question and knew the answer before I even said anything. I felt very exposed.” Then Janeway remembered the evening Seven had come to confront Janeway and she laughed softly. “Talking about feeling exposed… back then when Seven approached me, she wanted to know what kind of bond we have since I had mentioned it once. Of course me being the captain and Seven having not yet started to dissect my every argument why I couldn’t be with her, I was far from telling her the truth about my feelings.”

B’Elanna’s eyes widened and her lips formed a silent ‘o’.

Janeway pursed her lips and nodded. “Wait for it,” Janeway said. “I told her that at first it had been like mentoring her, but then had grown into friendship.” Janeway gave Seven a quick smile before she focused on B’Elanna again. “Seven then asked me if I would consider Tuvok to be a friend.”

“What had Tuvok to do with it?” B’Elanna asked.

“My thoughts exactly,” Janeway said. “Imagine my surprise when Seven pointed out that my pulse wouldn’t increase whenever I saw him, nor would my pupils dilate.”

“Kahless!” B’Elanna breathed and glanced at Seven. “I can’t believe you said that.”

Seven’s reaction consisted only in lifting the crested implant, before she faced Janeway again.

“She furthermore informed me about finding those symptoms in her research and that they indicated a sexual attraction. And she even asked me if that was correct,” Janeway told B’Elanna. “Can you imagine how desperately I wished for a red alert to save me?”

Janeway noticed Seven’s questioning look but instead continued. “I answered her question truthfully, that yes, it could mean sexual attraction. Then Seven told me that there was only one person aboard Voyager for whom her own pulse and temperature would increase.” Janeway smiled wryly. “And that was only the beginning of this particular conversation.”

“My purpose was to establish that we both felt attracted to each other,” Seven said.

“I know that now,” Janeway said. “I still wanted a reason to escape – well at the beginning at least. I was over that when B’Elanna called.”

“No way,” B’Elanna said and looked back and forth between Janeway and Seven. “You were here when I called?”

“Yes.”

“But… but why didn’t you just tell me that you were busy?”

“One reason was and still is my wish to assist the Captain in her quest to get this ship and her crew home,” Seven said and glanced at Janeway before she looked back to B’Elanna. “Since this crew is so adamant on exploring space, I need every advantage to make up for the time that is – _used_ for the exploration.”

Janeway pursed her lips, sure that ‘used’ was not the first word that had come to Seven’s mind.

“Smooth, Seven, very smooth,” B’Elanna said with a grin, obviously having come to the same conclusion as Janeway.

“The other reason why I decided to leave…” Seven lifted her gaze to Janeway. “I estimated it to be a lot harder to make myself leave without this very convenient excuse after the Captain had consented to give a relationship between us a chance.”

“But you didn’t want to leave,” B’Elanna said quietly.

Seven shook her head slowly, not taking her eyes off of Janeway. “No, I did not.”

A warm and fuzzy feeling spread throughout Janeway and she sighed happily. “Nor did I really want you to leave. But I needed a little time to digest what had happened.”

“I would have given you more time,” Seven said.

“Oh, I know that,” Janeway replied with a smile. “But it would have driven me crazy to wait any longer to have you in my arms.”

“You guys are killing me,” B’Elanna said.

“How so?” Seven asked and looked at B’Elanna.

“Oh, come one, Seven. On the one side we have the tough-as-nails Captain Janeway and on the other side the ice-queen herself,” B’Elanna said. “And I get to see them being so… sweet together.”

“Does that make you feel unhappy?”

“It’s the happiness stinging the inside of her eyes,” Janeway quipped just like B’Elanna had done with her once. Then she reached out and caressed B’Elanna’s cheek. “Stay for breakfast?”

B’Elanna’s eyes widened.

Janeway arched an eyebrow. “As Seven pointed out so aptly, I’ve spent a night with you and nobody assumed anything.”

B’Elanna still didn’t say anything.

“Unless you don’t want to…?”

“I’d love to,” B’Elanna finally said.

“Alright, then I suggest we get some sleep,” Janeway said with a smile before she turned around to get out of bed.

“Going to sleep does not imply that I will forget my question about your tendency to hide your desire, B’Elanna Torres,” Seven said.

“Of course not,” B’Elanna replied mockingly. “That would make my life easier. And you just love to complicate it.”

“You should approve of that since you like challenges.”

Janeway looked over her shoulder at the two of them who hadn’t budged.

“You’d get bored if you couldn’t come up with something to challenge me,” B’Elanna said and lifted her hand to keep Seven from answering. “But I might have found a way to shut you up.”

The crested implant above Seven’s eye rose. “I doubt that.”

A grin spread across B’Elanna’s face just before she lifted her head to kiss Seven.

Janeway laughed silently and finally got up to make use of the bathroom – just slightly curious about what she would walk into once she returned.

 

The scene Janeway came back to was not at all what she had expected.

Seven was leaning against the head-board, talking shop with B’Elanna, who sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed, giving Janeway a quick glance.

“Hold that thought for later, you might just be onto something,” B’Elanna directed at Seven and moved off the bed. “I’ll be right back.”

It was more an automatic gesture that Janeway stepped out of the way to let B’Elanna get by rather than a conscious decision; she was still too perplexed about how – domestic it had felt to see Seven and B’Elanna like that.

Janeway looked after B’Elanna, who had passed with a slight smile. “B’Elanna?”

B’Elanna stopped and faced Janeway with a questioning look.

Pointing to the bed behind her, Janeway asked: “Will I find any PADDs under the covers or pillows?”

B’Elanna’s eyes flickered to the bed before they returned to Janeway. “Uhm… no.” She bit her lip but the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth was still visible.

“But chances are, I might someday,” Janeway stated.

“It happened before,” B’Elanna replied.

“It’s like having breakfast in bed,” Janeway said, “it’s fun until you lay on the crumbs.”

Finally the grin broke free. “Understood.”

“Good.” Janeway turned around.

“Did they ever beep at you when you rolled onto them in your sleep?”

“I _never_ roll onto my PADDs,” Janeway said and looked over her shoulder at B’Elanna with a straight face. “Others did, though,” she added with a wink.

It was nice to hear B’Elanna’s chuckle as Janeway made her way over to the bed, from where she was watched by Seven.

“Would you like to lay in my arms for a moment?” Seven asked and lifted the blanket.

Janeway just smiled, climbed into bed and snuggled up to Seven.

“Are you feeling well?”

“Mhm, just a little tired,” Janeway replied. “How about you?”

“I find myself curiously at ease in one moment and pondering the question how it came to this in the next,” Seven said.

“I know how that feels,” Janeway said and moved onto her elbow so she could look at Seven. “Even though I had it more with the two of us.”

“You do seem to be rather unconcerned about the development,” Seven stated.

“I am, at least for now.” Janeway smiled softly. “I’ve said it before; the threat of losing you put some perspective onto my life. The truth is, Seven…” Janeway let her eyes move back and forth between Seven’s. “We could be stuck here for the rest of our lives, or we could all be gone tomorrow. The Delta-Quadrant is a dangerous place,” Janeway said. “I’m not going to throw all my principles out of the airlock but we have a unique situation out here. I’ve learned the hard way that there is more to life than being only the captain of this vessel.”

Seven studied Janeway for a moment. “We will reach Earth.”

“Sooner or later,” Janeway said. “Since we’re wasting so much time with exploration,” she added dryly.

“Indeed.”

Janeway laughed softly and lay down again. “Enough of that for tonight. There’s always tomorrow for the maudlin thoughts.”

“Agreed.”

 

Once B’Elanna came back, wearing a sleeveless shirt and a pair of shorts, Seven got up, leaving Janeway and B’Elanna alone.

Janeway sat up and leaned against the head-board, watching B’Elanna as she got onto the bed, almost to the same spot she had occupied before but just enough off-centre and more on Seven’s side that Janeway noticed it.

Janeway was just about to ask B’Elanna about it, when B’Elanna pointed to Janeway’s arm.

“Do the marks still hurt?”

Janeway looked down to her arms and the few marks she could see on them. “I hardly feel them at all unless I move.” She caressed her arm with one hand. “Or when they are touched.” _Or when I lean against the head-board_ , she added in her thoughts. _Or sit on them_. “And then they don’t really hurt but remind me of how incredible I felt.”

“Would you let me see the ones on your back?”

Janeway lifted her gaze. “Of course I would if you want to. You were involved in giving them to me after all.”

B’Elanna looked up from Janeway’s arm with a curt nod but said nothing.

Janeway shifted and then turned her back to B’Elanna.

“I can hardly believe I did that.”

Looking over her shoulder, Janeway asked: “Do you regret it?”

“No,” B’Elanna said slowly. “I just hope that you won’t.”

Janeway turned back and studied B’Elanna for a moment. “Is that why you keep your distance from me? Because you’re afraid I’ll regret what happened?”

B’Elanna pulled her lower lip between her teeth. “I’m not sure,” she finally said. “My friendship with Seven grew gradually and while I know you longer, I feel like I know more about Seven than I know about you.” B’Elanna pushed her hair back. “There have been moments when we have been closer and I’ve cherished those but there’ve been also times when I haven’t seen you for weeks except in staff-meetings.”

Janeway nodded lightly.

B’Elanna shook her head. “Then suddenly I see you two together…” B’Elanna snorted. “No, it wasn’t about _seeing_ you… I sensed you or tasted you or whatever it was.” B’Elanna locked eyes with Janeway. “I’ve never felt that before. I’ve never been so aware of people being attracted to each other.”

From the corner of her eyes, Janeway noticed Seven coming back, but she kept her eyes on B’Elanna.

“And when Seven started talking about you having lots of sex, my mind goes on a rampage, imagining you… and…” B’Elanna let out a laugh. “And I just can’t deny the fact that I liked it and that I’d really like to be a part of it. But I tell myself that this is never going to happen… now here I am and I’ve done things I’ve never thought about.” B’Elanna threw her arms up. “And I have no idea why I’m telling you all this.”

Janeway glanced at Seven, who had taken a seat on the edge of the bed, before she focused on B’Elanna again.

“Maybe because I asked if you keep your distance from me out of fear that I’ll regret it.”

B’Elanna sighed. “To be honest, I’m not sure if I’m more afraid of getting so close to you that I might get hurt or if I’m afraid that you don’t want me there.”

Janeway thought for a moment about how to best answer that, then decided not to answer at all, at least not verbally. Instead, Janeway held out a hand to B’Elanna.

B’Elanna looked at the offered hand and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply, opened her eyes again and then moved forward.

Janeway leaned back against the head-board and lifted an arm invitingly.

B’Elanna slipped under the blanket and after a glance at Janeway lay down beside her.

“I’m a very tactile person, B’Elanna,” Janeway said quietly. “I’ve invited you in, you can come as close as you feel comfortable with.”

“I’m not only talking about physical closeness,” B’Elanna said.

“I know, but it’s a start.

B’Elanna gave Janeway another glance and after another deep breath scooted closer, laying snug beside Janeway.

Janeway smiled as B’Elanna put her nose against Janeway’s neck and inhaled deeply.

“I really like your smell,” B’Elanna mumbled and wrapped her arm around Janeway.

“I’m glad you do,” Janeway replied, putting her own arm around B’Elanna, before she looked over at Seven. Gesturing with her head, Janeway indicated for Seven to join them.

Seven lifted the crested implant questioningly and Janeway nodded.

Seven dropped her gaze to B’Elanna, then shifted and lay down behind B’Elanna.

B’Elanna stiffened and for a moment, Janeway felt as if she had a tight spring in her arms. Then B’Elanna took first Seven’s hand and pulled it up to her face before she did the same with Janeway’s. There was an audible sigh, then B’Elanna relaxed against Janeway.

“I was afraid it would feel like that,” B’Elanna said quietly.

“Like what?” Janeway asked.

There was no reply for quite some time, then B’Elanna whispered so faintly that Janeway almost missed it: “Too good to be true.”

Janeway pressed a soft kiss on top of B’Elanna’s head and looked at Seven, who moved her hand and gathered B’Elanna’s and Janeway’s in her own.

With a soft sniff, B’Elanna buried her face deeper between Janeway’s neck and the pillow.

Janeway mouthed an “I love you” to Seven before she gave B’Elanna as much dignity as she could. “Computer, lights out.”

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Janeway woke just a couple of hours later, laying on her side with B’Elanna spooning her back. After checking the time-piece, she decided that it was well worth to get up and go to the bathroom so she could get a few more hours of sleep afterwards.

Carefully, Janeway tried to lift B’Elanna’s arm to slip out from underneath it but that only made B’Elanna tighten her grip.

Janeway pushed a little harder, which earned her a low growl. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Janeway muttered under her breath. “B’Elanna, I need to use the bathroom.”

“Hm?”

“Go and cuddle with Seven,” Janeway said. “I’ll be back.”

“Come here,” Seven said quietly.

Janeway wasn’t sure what exactly did the trick, but B’Elanna lifted her arm and rolled over.

With a shake of her head – but a smile on her lips – Janeway got up and padded across the room. Once in the bathroom, she asked the computer for a quarter lights.

While Janeway went about her business, her – still half sleeping – mind provided her with flashes of the previous evening. And it wasn’t only the sexy ones, although a few of those were also mixed in. No, it was images of the three of them talking, of B’Elanna laughing, of Seven and B’Elanna beaming at each other and of the two of them sitting on the bed and discussing one or the other engineering problem as if they had done it a thousand times – which they probably had, but Janeway was sure they had never been naked before.

In short, Janeway’s mind replayed all those carefree moments they had shared in between the issue-solving and the sex, and Janeway almost laughed out loud as she recalled B’Elanna impersonating her stance on scientific curiosity.

Janeway had no idea where all this was leading to and what repercussions it might have, but as she washed her hands she decided that she didn’t have to worry about it at this time of the night.

Janeway stepped out of the bathroom and was just about to order the lights out, when her eyes fell onto the bed. Once again the scene she had come into wasn’t what she had expected.

B’Elanna wasn’t sleeping like Janeway had thought, nor was Seven. Seven was leaning over B’Elanna, who had her arms around Seven and the two were kissing deeply.

Forgetting all about the light, Janeway moved around the bed and slipped back under the covers. Squishing her pillow into the perfect shape, she made herself comfortable.

Seven broke the kiss slowly and acknowledged Janeway’s presence with a smile.

Janeway returned the smile and then gestured with her chin to B’Elanna. She was more than happy to be the one watching and soon enough, Janeway had something to look at as the two started kissing again.

Janeway could really get used to seeing them together, seeing how their tongues danced with one another.

“Kahless, it’s getting hot!” B’Elanna uttered and then pulled the covers from Seven and herself.

 _Oh, yes_ , Janeway thought, _it is_. Now she could see that Seven had her hand underneath B’Elanna’s shirt.

“I suggest, you take off your clothes then,” Seven said. “I have no intention to let you cool down but I certainly don’t want to cause a heat-stroke.”

B’Elanna grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled so hard on it that Janeway could hear the seams protesting.

As soon as the shirt had cleared B’Elanna’s body, Seven bent her head down to the breast she still had cupped in her hand; her open hair now falling around her face like a curtain – obscuring Janeway’s view.

Luckily, Janeway’s view wasn’t the only one being impeded.

B’Elanna reached down and pushed Seven’s hair away. “You need to do something about that,” she said hoarsely. “I want to see you.”

Seven lifted her head, pulling on the nipple she had between her lips, provoking a low moan from B’Elanna, before she released it and sat up.

Janeway sighed with appreciation, as Seven first reached for something on the nightstand beside her and then sat back onto her haunches; her body backlit from the bathroom-light.

Seven was just about to lay back down, when B’Elanna spoke.

“Would you get rid of this for me?”

Seven froze. Then, like in slow-motion, she turned her head to where B’Elanna was tugging at the waistband of her shorts.

“Are you certain?”

“Certain about what? About you taking off my shorts? Yeah.”

Seven turned her head to look at B’Elanna. “Since you are asking me to perform a task which you are perfectly capable of doing yourself but which brings me in close proximity to somewhere you have not yet granted me access to, I had – _hoped_ you changed your mind,” Seven said. “Hence my question.”

“Could you… could you just take them off?” B’Elanna asked. “Just the thought of you taking-“

B’Elanna wasn’t the only one who caught her breath when Seven swiftly grabbed the waistband of B’Elanna’s shorts. Janeway watched with rapt attention as B’Elanna lifted her hips so Seven could pull the shorts down and then off her feet.

Leaning forward again, Seven slowed perceptibly across B’Elanna’s midsection and inhaled deeply, before she bent her head to B’Elanna. “I imagine you will taste as good as you smell.”

“Damn it, Seven,” B’Elanna rasped, “You’re going to drive me up the wall without ever touching me!”

“By stating that I believe your taste to be good?” Seven kissed her way down B’Elanna’s shoulder to her breast, causing B’Elanna to arch up as she licked across one nipple.

“Seven?”

“Yes?”

“Look at me, please.”

Seven lifted her head.

Janeway heard B’Elanna’s deep inhale.

“Do you really want to touch me… maybe taste me?” B’Elanna asked.

“Yes,” Seven answered simply.

“O-okay.”

Once more Seven went completely still for a heartbeat, then the corner of her mouth lifted into a pleased smile.

Janeway took a deep breath herself. She could relate to both of them; to the nervous excitement B’Elanna surely felt and also to the anticipation that was clearly visible in Seven’s face.

“Is there something specific you would like me to do?” Seven asked.

B’Elanna lifted a hand and stroked across Seven’s cheek. “No, not really… just something from the gazillion variations you came up with.”

Janeway pursed her lips in amusement. B’Elanna had just handed Seven a carte blanche which Janeway was sure, Seven would make good use of.

“Very well,” Seven said and leaned in to kiss B’Elanna softly, while her hand moved back to where it had started; cupping B’Elanna’s breast.

Then Janeway watched how Seven meticulously began to explore B’Elanna’s body, leaving nothing on her front untouched, kissed or licked – nothing but her very centre.

 

“This is insane,” B’Elanna groaned.

Seven, who had just moved between B’Elanna’s legs, braced herself on the mattress and leaned forward. “Is there something wrong with the way I touch you?”

B’Elanna let out a laugh. “I did not say that.”

“Then I shall continue.”

“Yeah, you do that,” B’Elanna said. “But you’ll explain to the Doctor… what happened to my brain once you’re done with me.”

Janeway pressed her lips together to keep herself from laughing out loud.

Seven sat back onto her haunches, placing her hands on B’Elanna’s hips. “I am certain that this particular insanity will only be temporary,” she said, pulling her hands slowly down. “But if you insist, I will think of a suitable explanation in case you really are indisposed tomorrow.”

“Don’t you-“ B’Elanna’s breath caught as one of Seven’s hand reached her pubic bone and then moved lower.

Janeway couldn’t exactly see what Seven was doing, but she had a pretty good idea and considering B’Elanna’s moan it must have felt really nice.

Seven hummed appreciatively.

B’Elanna grasped Seven’s free hand and linked their fingers.

“This is exquisite,” Seven said and then turned her head to Janeway. “I require lube. Would you pass it to me?”

“Lube?” B’Elanna asked incredulously. “Don’t you think I’m wet enough as it is?”

“Not for what I have in mind,” Seven replied.

B’Elanna muttered something under her breath, which turned into a soft moan.

Janeway grinned, rolled over and got the lube out of the nightstand. It gave her the perfect excuse to get closer to the action.

Instead of taking the bottle from Janeway, Seven held out her flat hand.

“Please?”

Janeway pumped some liquid onto Seven’s finger and then watched as Seven spread it onto B’Elanna’s clit.

Hearing the sharp intake of breath, Janeway turned her head to look at B’Elanna. She smiled as she saw B’Elanna’s hooded eyes, which flickered to her for a moment, just before they grew wide and shot back to Seven.

“Oh shit,” B’Elanna breathed.

Janeway swivelled her head to see what was happening. The sight she looked upon sent a jolt of desire through her.

Seven had a couple of fingers around B’Elanna’s clit, sliding them slightly up and down with slow but deliberate motions.

“Oh my goodness,” Janeway whispered. “That looks incredibly sexy.”

“Indeed,” Seven agreed.

B’Elanna drew a deep breath. “You do… realize how… what it looks like?”

“It looks like I have your clitoris enclosed, thereby being able to provide great pleasure for you,” Seven said.

“It looks exactly… like the guys were afraid… it might look like.”

“I am most certainly not a _guy_ , nor am I afraid of what it looks like. My only concern is your pleasure.” Seven stopped her caresses. “Are you not enjoying it?”

“I… my head keeps telling me that… that I should feel weird.”

Janeway looked at B’Elanna.

“I do not want to cause you stress, B’Elanna,” Seven said. “If you wish I will stop or please you in another way.”

B’Elanna’s gaze flickered to Janeway, before she took a deep breath and focused on Seven again. “Don’t stop… I mean… I liked it, a lot.”

There was a moment’s pause, before Seven said: “Obviously, I am not the only one making new experiences.”

“No kidding-” B’Elanna gasped.

Janeway turned her head back to where Seven was once more stroking B’Elanna.

It looked as sexy as it had before, but when B’Elanna began to move her hips in synch with Seven’s fingers, it got even sexier.

“I can’t believe… I’m… I’m fucking your fingers.”

Seven shifted and pulled her other hand free from B’Elanna’s grasp. “I need this,” she said just before she pushed a couple of fingers into B’Elanna – causing B’Elanna to let out a string of expletives.

Janeway lifted her gaze to Seven, who had a self-satisfied smile in her face.

“Pay… pay-back is a bitch,” B’Elanna gasped.

Seven’s smirk deepened. “I’m looking forward to it. But it will have to wait since we are both otherwise occupied at the moment.”

Janeway looked at B’Elanna. “I guess, now you’ll find out yourself how I survive a non-quickie with Seven.”

B’Elanna let out a laugh, which turned into another moan.

Janeway, who grew tired of having to look back and forth between Seven and B’Elanna, scooted a little away so she could see them both better.

B’Elanna moved up onto her elbows and from there onto her hands. Leaning forward, she rasped: “Kiss me.”

Given the position Seven was in and where her hands were, Janeway was surprised that Seven actually managed to follow B’Elanna’s wish, albeit briefly.

“Would you be opposed to me kissing you differently?”

B’Elanna tilted her head.

Seven shifted and a moment later lay on her stomach between B’Elanna’s legs.

B’Elanna made no sound as Seven dipped her head forward. But as Seven’s tongue flicked out, B’Elanna’s fingers dug into the bead-spread.

Seven hummed appreciatively and then pressed her mouth against B’Elanna, who let her head fall back with a choked sound.

Janeway knew all too well how good it felt to have Seven’s mouth on her and her cunt tightened in empathic eagerness. Watching the two of them had been exciting to boot but as her mind added those memories, Janeway was tempted to slip her hand underneath the covers and touch herself.

It took Janeway a moment to make up her mind – luckily, otherwise she might have missed the next few seconds.

Seven shifted her head and then began to move it up and down, just slightly but distinctively enough.

B’Elanna lifted her head and stared at Seven in utter astonishment, before her elbows gave way and she fell back onto the mattress with a groaned “fuck!”

Leave it to Seven to take things literally or at least Janeway thought she did, considering the curses that came from B’Elanna, which was then followed by: “I… I’m so going to… to get you for this!”

The only reaction from Seven that Janeway could see was the twitch of the implant above her eye – which was plenty.

Janeway had all forgotten about touching herself and was completely captivated by what was happening before her; by watching Seven and B’Elanna move together; by B’Elanna’s fingers clenching and unclenching in the linen; and by the sounds the two made.

Suddenly, B’Elanna’s head snapped up. “If you… if you pull a Kathryn on me… I swear…”

 _What the…?_ Janeway’s eyebrows crawled into her hairline.

“I believed you to be more – _persevering_ ,” Seven said.

B’Elanna almost choked on her laugh. “We’ll see who’s… who’s got more stamina – later,” she panted. “Now… give me some more… of those smart lips err, this tongue… mouth of yours.”

Janeway couldn’t help it, she laughed out loud.

“You seem unable to make up your mind,” Seven said. “Is it my lips…” Her head dipped briefly and B’Elanna moaned.

“Or my tongue…”

B’Elanna grunted and her head fell back into the pillows.

“Or is it my mouth you want?” Seven’s head lowered then went up and down a couple of times before she looked up again. “Which is it?”

“Just… get to it, damn it!”

“Yes, B’Elanna,” Seven said and her voice was laced with amusement. Then she followed B’Elanna’s wish.

Janeway was still chuckling silently. She could very well imagine an exchange like this in another context – of course far from being as sexy as this one.

B’Elanna began to move her hips again.

Seven hummed appreciatively, then B’Elanna muttered something under her breath, just before she gasped.

“Kahless, Seven! Yes!” B’Elanna’s finger dug into the linen, fisting the fabric in her hand as her hips began to jerk.

Janeway could hear Seven again, but the sound was soon drowned out by B’Elanna, who – as Seven had hinted at earlier – could be very vocal indeed.

A grin stole into Janeway’s face when B’Elanna groaned and cursed while Seven pinned her bucking hips down with an arm.

Janeway couldn’t hold back her own delighted moan as B’Elanna pulled her upper body up on the linen, hung there for a breath or two and then fell back onto the bed like a rag-doll.

 

B’Elanna flung her arm over her face and inhaled deeply. “Did I really just get off by you giving me a blow-job?” Her voice was still raspy.

Seven, who had sat up, cocked her head. “That would depend on your definition of a _blow-job_. If in your opinion it contains pleasuring a male with your mouth, then no, you did not,” she said.

B’Elanna lifted her arm and peered at Seven from underneath it.

“However, if you refer to the technical part of it, then yes, you did indeed get off by me giving you a blow-job.” Seven climbed over B’Elanna’s leg and reached for something on the nightstand. “Nevertheless, whatever you may call it,” Seven said and glanced at B’Elanna, “I thoroughly enjoyed getting you off.”

Janeway grinned at the unmistakeable smugness in Seven’s voice.

Suddenly, B’Elanna moved and tackled Seven.

Janeway blinked, then blinked again when her gaze met the empty space that had just been occupied by Seven and B’Elanna.

There was a thud, closely followed by an oomph and a soft “ouch”, then there was nothing – for a breath at least before they started snickering.

Janeway shook her head in mild exasperation, then froze, straining her ears. B’Elanna _and_ Seven snickering?

Janeway shot up, fought off her cover and scrambled to the other side of the bed. As she came to the edge, her eyes fell onto a heap of jumbled legs and arms and then she got sight of their heads, facing each other.

Both looked up at Janeway’s appearance.

“I’m sorry – now you really look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Janeway heard B’Elanna but she couldn’t take her eyes off of Seven.

“This is a… very curious sensation,” Seven said in-between the giggles.

Janeway had tears in her eyes but a huge grin began to spread across her face.

“Is this… is this the first time…?” B’Elanna’s voice trailed off.

Janeway just nodded – right before she began to laugh herself.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

“What do you want for breakfast?” B’Elanna called from the living room.

“Toast will do,” Janeway answered while attaching the last of her pips to her uniform.

“No pancakes or waffles?”

“Toast,” Janeway repeated. “Seven, stop bugging me about breakfast.” Finally done, Janeway joined Seven and B’Elanna in the other room, catching the apologetic shrug B’Elanna gave Seven.

Seven on the other hand wasn’t abashed at all as she held out a cup of coffee for Janeway. On the contrary, she opened her mouth as if to start a lecture, or so Janeway thought.

“Save it,” Janeway said and sipped on her coffee before actually taking a seat at the table. “We will have an extended breakfast together when we have a little more time than twenty minutes.”

“The lack of time is a poor excuse for choosing the proper food for the first meal of the day,” Seven said and took a basket with toast from B’Elanna to put it on the table. “Especially after not having had dinner last night and after the amount of energy that has been expended.”

Luckily, Janeway had already swallowed the coffee in her mouth. Her gaze flickered to B’Elanna, who had her lower lip between her teeth and looked anywhere but at Janeway or Seven, while sitting down.

Moistening her lips, Janeway focused on Seven again. “I love you too,” she said and before Seven could say anything, she added: “Sit and have breakfast with us?”

Seven lifted the implant above her eye but then conceded. “Very well.”

“Thank you.”

“I think I have a new nickname for Seven,” B’Elanna stage-whispered.

Janeway looked at B’Elanna.

“Mother hen,” B’Elanna said with a wink and reached out to put a hand on Seven’s arm. “Just kidding, I think it’s cute.”

Janeway tried to bite back her laughter and quickly grabbed a napkin to press it against her mouth, which earned her a dark look from Seven, before the ice-blue eyes were directed at B’Elanna.

“I am not cute, B’Elanna Torres.”

B’Elanna laughed. “Sometimes you are.”

“How would you like it if I said that you looked cute in your night-wear?”

Tilting her head, B’Elanna smiled. “You think?”

That clearly threw Seven for a loop because she just stared at B’Elanna.

Janeway put her napkin back onto the table and leaned back.

“What?” B’Elanna asked. “What did I say?”

“Apparently, I don’t know you as well as I have believed,” Seven said.

“Why’s… wait,” B’Elanna lifted a hand. “Let me guess. You thought I would be offended because you called me cute.”

“Obviously, I was mistaken,” Seven replied and the puzzlement was still audible in her voice.

“Seven, after what we’ve done in the last… oh I don’t know-“

“12.4 hours if you are referring to the change of nature of our affiliation,” Seven said.

B’Elanna nodded in acknowledgment and glanced briefly at Janeway before focusing on Seven again. “Alright then, since 12.4 hours ago you’re entitled to tell me when I’m cute,” she said and then lifted her chin. “ _If_ nobody else can hear it.”

Seven cocked her head. “Then if I understand correctly; it is not the fact that somebody finds you to be cute but rather who.”

“Pretty much like that, yeah.”

“And if the Captain were to call you cute, you would not be offended?”

Janeway’s gaze moved to B’Elanna and curiously she waited for the answer.

Dipping her head slightly forward, B’Elanna looked at Janeway through her eye-lashes. “Given the circumstances,” B’Elanna glanced at Seven, “you know, with her being the captain, it might feel awkward at first.”

A smile began to tug at the corner of Janeway’s mouth.

Looking back at Janeway, B’Elanna said: “But other than that, I’d be fine with it.”

Janeway put her chin in her hand and let the smile break free.

There was a sigh beside Janeway, causing her and B’Elanna to turn to Seven.

“This is most perplexing,” Seven said.

“Listen, I’m not fishing for compliments here, but you know me to be a competent person,” B’Elanna said. “A simple yes or no will do for now, you can tell me the details later.”

Janeway laughed softly.

“Yes.”

“I like the fact that you find me competent _and_ cute,” B’Elanna said. “Being sweet or cute or whatever doesn’t change the fact that I’m a bad-ass engineer with one hell of a temper. Not at the same time of course.”

“And sometimes even that,” Janeway said under her breath.

Two heads swivelled towards Janeway.

“The one and so far only time I have called Seven cute, was when she – after some consideration – came to the conclusion that adorable would be acceptable,” Janeway said. “She just looked so darn…” Janeway shrugged.

“You found me to be cute,” Seven said.

“Yes,” Janeway replied. “And I bet anything, B’Elanna could be in engine-grease up to her elbows, being all professional and then there would be a certain expression in her face for just a split-second and in exactly that moment she would be cute.”

“It doesn’t take away my accomplishments,” B’Elanna chimed in. “At least not from you or Kathryn. And even if one of us points out that you’re cute, it doesn’t mean you’re not one mean hell-cat.”

“Hell-cat?”

B’Elanna shook her head. “Never mind, I picked that up from one of Tom’s movies,” she said. “What I’m trying to say is that you’re brilliant and a cute moment won’t change the fact that you’ll still succeed in anything you put your fingers on.”

The corner of Seven’s mouth lifted into a slight smirk.

“What?” B’Elanna asked.

“Or where I put them _in_ ,” Seven said.

B’Elanna’s jaw dropped and for a moment she just stared at Seven, before slowly turning her head to look at Janeway.

Janeway lifted a shoulder. “I can’t argue that.”

“Do you always think about sex?” B’Elanna asked Seven.

“I haven’t been thinking about sex for approximately three hours prior to just now,” Seven replied.

“Approximately? That’s a first,” Janeway quipped.

“It is hard for me to exactly determine when I fall asleep.”

“So, you don’t mind me saying you think about sex all the time, but you’re offended when I call you cute?”

“I enjoy sex,” Seven said. “It is my second favourite human affair.”

“What’s your first?” B’Elanna asked.

Seven’s gaze moved to Janeway. “To feel my body’s reaction whenever the Captain is in close proximity,” Seven said. “And the feel of her breath on my neck when she sleeps in my arms.”

Janeway smiled so hard, she couldn’t get a word out. Instead, she grabbed Seven’s hand and squeezed it. She loved that look in Seven’s eyes, when her feelings for Janeway were as clearly visible as if the words were written in there.

Janeway sighed happily.

“I hate to break the mood,” B’Elanna said quietly. “But it’s time to go.”

Janeway sighed again and squeezed Seven’s hand once more before letting go to grab a slice of toast. Buttering it quickly, Janeway glanced at Seven with a whimsical smile. “See how good I am?”

The crested implant rose. “Very cute,” Seven deadpanned and got up.

“Somehow I get the feeling you don’t really mean that,” Janeway said.

B’Elanna snorted. “I think you got that right.”

“Time to go to work,” Janeway said with a grin, rising as well.

“I will contemplate our prior discussion,” Seven said.

“Let us know what you come up with,” Janeway replied and gave B’Elanna a one-armed hug. “Have a good day,” she addressed at B’Elanna.

“I’ll get her used to being cute,” B’Elanna said. “I’m just going to tell her all the time.” With a last grin, she went towards the door.

Seven furrowed her brows, and after giving Janeway a quick kiss, followed B’Elanna. “I have learned a new phrase, B’Elanna Torres.”

“Yeah? Which one?” B’Elanna asked over her shoulder.

“Pay-back is a bitch.”

B’Elanna laughed and stepped in front of the door’s sensors.

Janeway was still chuckling when the door revealed Chakotay.

“Good morning, Commander,” Seven said – bless her cool, calm and collected demeanour – and passed him with a nod; thereby giving B’Elanna and Janeway the needed moment to get over their initial surprise.

B’Elanna followed Seven’s lead, greeting Chakotay as she went by and out the door.

“Good morning,” Janeway said and swapped the toast with her coffee. “Come in.”

“You’re all in a chipper mood,” Chakotay said as he stepped into the room.

“Yes,” Janeway replied. “A good breakfast can do that.” _Or a good tumble between the sheets_ , her chipper self added.

“It’s good to see B’Elanna in a better mood again,” Chakotay said.

Janeway’s mind provided her with the picture of B’Elanna laying on top of Janeway and laughing heartily. _You have no idea._

“The break-up with Tom really got to her.”

“Yes, it did,” Janeway agreed. _Among other things._

Chakotay smiled. “I’m glad she has friends who take care of her.”

“It’s a pleasure.” Janeway’s chipper self chortled. _A pleasure indeed._

“Well, I guess I’m too late to have breakfast with you,” Chakotay said. “I thought we could start the day together since I’ll have to cancel dinner this week.”

“That’s alright,” Janeway said. “Another time then.”

Chakotay nodded. “Another time.” He turned to leave but then stopped. “Do you remember our conversation about a first date?”

Janeway laughed. “How could I forget?”

The dimple in Chakotay’s cheek deepened. “You might want to return the favour on Wednesday.”

“Noted. I’ll look for some reports that are…”

“Dull?”

Janeway pursed her lips. “Easy on the mind.” She put her cup down with a grin. “Let’s go and get through another day in the Delta-Quadrant.”

 

The End


	10. Epilogue

Personal message to Captain Kathryn Janeway from Seven of Nine

 

Captain

Since I am not succeeding in persuading you to eat adequately for you to get your required nourishments, I have taken on the task of developing a substitute for you.

It has several favourable attributes:

  * It is in liquid form, thereby quickly consumable
  * It tastes like something you greatly enjoy, even though it doesn’t taste like Seven
  * It contains all the necessary nourishments that a human requires per day
  * It’s specification is entered into the ship’s Replicator-system and therefore accessible throughout the ship
  * You can chose to consume it cold (thereby choosing it to taste exactly like the ice-coffee you had during our vacation) or hot (it will then taste like your coffee)
  * It’s designation is easily remembered: 7/9



To put it into your terms: it will do in a pinch.

 

Regards

 

Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s it for now. What a journey!
> 
> I started RRIF in August 2014 and was finished with AIF in December 2015. So, if you’ve read all three parts you’ve been through almost 1.5 years of writing and editing.
> 
> The plan is to get the trio back to earth and see what happens if they go to one of those gatherings that are mentioned throughout the series. But that will take me a while, I’m afraid. There might be one or the other shorter pieces to fill in some gaps (or just some hotness) if I manage to come up with more than the vague ideas I have so far.
> 
> Thank you all for reading & for the comments, especially to darkndangel9. I just love your word-vomiting ;o)
> 
> @Irene: I’m sorry if I scared you off with my overenthusiastic comment in PIF.
> 
> Thank you to Purpely for correcting my grammar and spelling.
> 
> And thank you to vienne_la_nuit for checking if I had fallen into any major trope traps due to my white privileges.
> 
> Until the next time!


End file.
